los dioses omega
by niko stormrage 123
Summary: los dioses omega han vuelto para vengarse de los dioses del olimpo , ahora el mundo necesitara de los caballeros celestiales una vez mas pero seiya tendrá que luchar junto a los dioses por sus amigos , la batalla sera dura , Hades liderara la batalla contra el olimpo y el caballero que se atrevió a herir su cuerpo , pero seiya se llevara una sorpresa con el nuevo Hades y un secreto
1. un nuevo comienzo

**el nuevo comienzo **

en los cielos volando a todo galope se pudo distinguir a un caballero de armadura celeste volando con un pegaso de misma armadura , seiya no podía creer que estaría al servicio de los dioses , cuando diviso el monte olimpo vio como la cima parecia estar resguardada por una enorme reja dorada , seiya apresuro a su fiel pegaso , mientras los soldados de los dioses estaban en su tiempo de descanso harha el caballero de armadura de la sabiduría se ve alertado por la visita al olimpo , cuando seiya pasa con su pegaso por en frente de los soldados , estos se alertan , seiya salta de su pegaso para caer en presencia de los guardias del olimpo

seiya : hola ¿ como les va ?

harha : ¿ quien...eres forastero ?

seiya : soy saint seiya , ahora vengo a ver al padre zeus

harha : nadie pasa por el olimpo sin la aprobación de los dioses ...humano

seiya : ¿ quien rayos eres tu ?

harha : soy harha , caballero de la armadura celestial de la sabiduría

seiya : esa armadura es color naranja

harha: deja de bromear o te mato

Perséfone : no eh dado esa orden harha

harha : pero señora , el trata de entrar al olimpo a la fuerza

Perséfone : descuida baja tu espada

seiya : perdon señora , no nos conocemos soy ...

Perséfone : se quien eres caballero de la vida , el padre zeus esta esperando

seiya : claro , vamos

Perséfone : por favor disculpa a harha , es un buen soldado solo que es ... joven e impulsivo

seiya : descuide , pero ¿ por que el porta la armadura de la sabiduría ?

Perséfone : si ¿ que gran ironía no ?

seiya : no , me refiero a ¿ que fue lo que hizo para ganarla ?

Perséfone : salvo al dios de la sabiduría de ser condenado por Hades

seiya : parece ser un buen guerrero

Perséfone : tiene sus días , pero aun no supera lo de heres , el sigue pensando en su amigo y maestro

seiya : lo entiendo , a mi me pasa lo mismo con sirha

mientras la diosa de la primavera caminaban , seiya miraba con asombro a los mejores guerreros , semidioses y dioses del monte olimpo que rara vez veían los mortales , Perséfone noto la mirada de seiya que parecía estar impresionado por las maravillas del monte , pero lo curioso es que no le importaban las estatuas de oro ni nada de eso , el se detenía para ver las pinturas hechas por los mismos mortales para los dioses

Perséfone : debes estar cansado por el viaje

seiya : no gracia , a decir verdad puedo notar que su cultura es fascinante , a saori le encantaría estar en el olimpo

Perséfone : no todo es un rayo de soy seiya , parece que a athena le da cosa estar entre los dioses , zeus decidio que es mejor que este entre los suyos , claro hasta que muera y hacienda al olimpo

seiya : si , eh alli cuando nos separaremos

Perséfone : podrías ser su guarda espaldas y estar juntos por el resto de la eternidad

seiya bajo la cabeza para que la diosa evite ver el sonrojo de seiya , ella suelta una risa para demostrar que estaba todo bien , seiya vio como las puertas se abrían ante el , pero los soldados miraron la armadura de seiya que se volvia plateada , cuando llego al altar de zeus , Perséfone le agacho la cabeza para que el no lo viera a los ojos

seiya : es un gran honor conocerlo poderoso zeus

zeus : descuida seiya , eh visto todo lo que paso y créeme , aun tienes aliados en el olimpo

seiya : ¿ en que puede este humilde siervo servir a los dioses ?

zeus : hace tiempo pude ver como derrotabas a Hades en su propio juego , ahora te necesitamos seiya , como sabras un dios no tiene permitido matar a otro

seiya : si sirha me lo explico todo

zeus : a veces pienso que el se equivoco de armadura

seiya : ¿ por que lo dice padre ?

zeus : porque el era el único que siempre siguió a favor de la justicia , ahora apolo esta muerto , pero descuida diste el punta pie inicial para detener una rebelión en el olimpo

seiya : ¿ Hades ? ¿ Hades volvió ?

zeus : si caballero , me temo que tus tierras están en peligro el mundo necesitara de nuevo a los caballeros celestiales

seiya : una ultima pregunta ¿ que son los dioses omega ?

zeus : los dioses omega son nuestros creadores , ellos fueron destruidos por sus propios hijos , pero aun asi creo que fue una barbarie , ellos seiya son tan fuertes como yo , los tres dioses omega son mucho mas fuertes de lo que apolo , Hades y poseidon podrían ser en su eternidad

seiya : peleare lo mejor que pueda , se lo prometo

zeus : ¿ cual sera tu cobro por tus servicios ?

seiya : ¿ cobro ? ¿ disculpe pero de que habla ?

Perséfone : el padre quiere decir ,que es lo que deseas a cambio de hacerles el favor a los dioses , el te dara lo que quieras caballero , riquezas , tierra poder... mujeres

seiya : solo quiero volver a casa con mis amigos y con saori

zeus : anda y ve caballero

seiya :¡ gracias ! , ¡ muchas gracias !

el caballero de armadura celestial sale corriendo por los llanos del olimpo , cuando zeus ve a seiya corre , le viene a la mente los recuerdos de sirha

zeus : digno reflejo tuyo sirha

Perséfone : ahora entiendo por que sirha lo eligió como su defensor

mientras seiya corría dio un silbido a su pegaso que llego de inmediato , cuando seiya se dio cuenta de que su armadura cambiaba a un color plateado , sus alas parecían mas ligeras , seiya paso por la puerta y atropello a harha

seiya : lo siento caballero

harha : fíjate en lo que haces , " asesino de dioses "

seiya :¿ como me llamaste ?

harha : ¿ crees que no se quien eres ? eres saint seiya " el caballero de pegaso " " el caballero de la vida " , " el asesino de dioses "

seiya no le dio importancia y fue con su fiel pegaso hasta la mansión kido , alli saori estaba en su cuarto a punto de cambiarse de ropa para la noche , seiya entra por la ventana y ve a saoi sin la parte superior del vestido , seiya miro a la diosa y se voltea para evitar problemas

seiya : lo siento saori , no tuve que entrar asi

saori : descuida , un error lo comete cualquiera ¿ por que sigues con la armadura puesta ?

seiya : porque aun no aprendí ¿ como quitármela ?

saori comenzó a reír ligeramente , seiya se saco el casco para poder ver los ojos de saori , ella lo tomo de la cara y lo beso tiernamente , ahora el caballero celestial necesitara descansar ,aunque la paz no duraría mucho y el mundo necesitara de los caballeros celestiales

continuara...


	2. reencuentro amistoso

**reencuentro amistoso **

seiya miro a la diosa que se cubrió con el vestido blanco para evitar darle ideas al caballero , el joven de armadura celestial salio del cuarto para esperar en la sala a saori hasta que ella saliera de su cuarto

saori : seiya ¿ que paso ?

seiya : nada , solo quieren que me mantenga en alerta

saori : ¿ alerta ? ¿ por que ?

seiya : prometí que no lo diría hasta que me lo ordenaran

saori : de acuerdo , ¿ te quedas a desayunar ?

seiya : eres muy amable saori , así que por supuesto

saori : primero quítate la armadura , date un baño y cámbiate

seiya : me gustaría pero no tengo algo con que cambiarme

saori lleva a seiya hasta su cuarto , ella abre el armario , cuando ve que seiya la miraba con una mirada de extrañes ,la joven saca una caja y de ahí le entrega a seiya ropa para cambiarse

saori : seiya , sabia que estaba cerca

seiya : sairo , ¿ que haces con mi ropa en tu casa ?

la diosa bajo la cabeza con una risa , seiya se despojo de la armadura para entrar a la ducha , mientras el agua caliente caia sobre sus hombros no dejo de pensar en lo que le dijo zeus sobre el regreso de Hades , cuando seiya salio se estaba secando con una toalla blanca , cuando llego a la mesa , saori estaba sirviendo un poco de jugo en unas copas , seiya vio la delicadeza con la que se movía la joven

seiya: saori , quiero hacerte una pregunta

saori : anda dilo

seiya: ¿ puedo dejarte a pegaso por unos momentos hasta que vuelva ?

saori : ¿ es manso ?

seiya : eso creo

mientras los dos se miraron a los ojos , seiya se acerco lentamente a los labios de la diosa mientras tomo la mano de seiya , saori se acerco a seiya pero antes de que ella sintiera los labios del caballero , el pegaso entra por la ventana vuelto completamente loco , seiya se separa pero cuando calma a su pegaso , seiya tomo el hocico del animal y lo acaricia , saori ve que la armadura parecía lastimar al animal , saori le saca la armadura de las alas y el animal le lame la mejilla

saori : muy manso no

seiya : bueno , creo que le gustara estar en el campo contigo

el caballero se puso en camino hasta donde estaban sus amigos , ahora ellos vivían en una casa como buenos amigos , pero antes de eso , saori le toma de la mano y seiya la mira a los ojos , la joven le dio un sobre de color blanco , seiya lo abre y ve una dirección

seiya : ¿ que es esto saori ?

saori : un caballero no pregunta y una dama no lo dice

la diosa salio con el pegaso hacia afuera , seiya guardo la dirección en el bolsillo y llego con sus amigos , cuando vio que ikki estaba dormido como siempre en el balcón , seiya entro y sus amigos estaban perdiendo el tiempo , hyoga y shiryu estaban jugando a la baraja , mientras shun leía un libro

shun : ¡ seiya !

los caballeros miran al clásico seiya de pantalones grises y camiseta roja , ellos se fueron para saludar a seiya , ikki se despierta y da un bostezo , cuando le arroja el libro a seiya , este tomo la almohada y se la arroja a ikki

ikki : oigan , dejen dormir

seiya : que holgazán, son las 10:30 de la mañana

ikki : algunos no somos tan fatales seiya

el caballero de fénix se levanta del sillón y saluda al caballero , ellos se sentaron a comer en la sala mientras los cinco jugaban a la baraja con un tazón de papas fritas , seiya les contó como era todo lo del monte olimpo

ikki : oye ¿ como son las mujeres ahí ?

seiya : bueno , eh visto a las diosas y son muy bonitas

shun : oh santo cielo , me olvide de esta noche

hyoga : shun ¿ de que hablas ?

shun : prometí a june que la llevaría a la opera esta noche

shiryu : ¿ a la opera ? ¿ por que no la llevas a la playa ?

shun : ¿ como me olvide de conseguir las entradas ? june estará decepcionada

ikki : ¿ estas seguro shun ?

shun : ¿ como lo supiste ikki ? , gracias hermano eres el mejor

ikki : lo se , ademas creo que es hora de que tengas vida social

el joven de fénix le entrega las entradas al su hermano menor que la toma y las guarda en el bolsillo de su camisa , ikki se inclina hacia atras para poder descansar

shun :seiya , un pregunta ¿ que tuviste que hacer en el olimpo ?

seiya: a decir verdad no fue tan difícil , tuve que hablar con los dioses

mientras ellos perdieron el tiempo en tonterías , seiya estaba cociente de la hora , cuando llega a la mansión para tomar a su pegaso , saori recibe a seiya y este ve la dirección , saori toma una caja de color negro y se la entrega a saori , cuando seiya abre la caja tenia un traje de color negro

seiya : ¿ para que es el traje saori ?

saori : shhhh , anda y ve

el joven sintió los dos dedos de la diosa que le cerro el aliento , cuando se cambio con un traje negro , el fue hasta la dirección donde saori le indico , cuando llego , la casa estaba a oscuras , seiya tenia un presentimiento , cuando abrió la puertas y las luces se encendieron y los globos de colores cayeron sobre el caballero

todos : ¡ feliz cumpleaños !

cuando el caballero vio a todos sus amigos estaban vestido de traje para celebrar el cumpleaños del caballero celestial , cuando seiya vio a saori sentada en un una silla con un largo vestido de seda rosado , el joven se acerco pero noto la mirada de saori

seiya : ¿ que sucede ?

saori : parece que estoy esperando algo muy lejano

seiya :¿ que estas esperando ?

saori : a que un caballero me invite a bailar

el caballero de pegaso le extendió la mano , saori se levanto y los dos comenzaron a bailar en el centro de la pista , la diosa apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho del caballero , los demás trataban de celebrar la fiesta , mientras todos celebraban , seiya y saori salieron del salón para poder pasear afuera de la fiesta , mientras los dos caminaban , seiya estaba muy concentrado en la luna

saori : ¿seiya ? ¿ que sucede ?

seiya : hay algo que quiero hacer antes de volver al olimpo saori

saori : si quieres hacerlo , hazlo

seiya saca de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo de color azul , saori vio la cara de seiya , cuando lo abre saori ve un collar con una mariposa decorada con piedras de diversos colores , saori miro asombrada como la belleza del collar parecía reflejar a la luz de la luna

seiya : saori , quiero regalarte este collar para que no me olvides

saori : seiya no es necesario

el caballero tomo el collar y la diosa se da vuelta y se levanta su larga cabellera , el caballero le pone el collar y para finalizar le pone el seguro , el caballero le enredo sus brazos en la cintura de la diosa

saori : es hermoso

seiya : se que no se parece a tu belleza pero , al menos sabes que nunca nos separaremos

la diosa se da vuelta y le da un beso , los dos se miran a los ojos y saori nota los deseos del caballero , ella lo toma de la mano , la fiesta termino y saori llevo a seiya hasta la mansión

seiya : quizás te tenga que dejar para que duermas saori

saori : no quiero que te vallas seiya

la diosa invito al caballero a su hogar , mientras era guiado por la diosa , ella invita al caballero a su dormitorio , el caballero ve como la diosa se quito el vestido , el trato de no mirar pero la belleza le hacia casi imposible resistirse , saori se cambio su vestido para poder dormir , seiya estaba con la cara mirando al suelo , saori tomo el mentón de seiya y lo mira a los ojos

sairo : anda , se que no tienes que simular seiya

el caballero se lanza a los labios de la diosa , mientras ella le saca el saco al joven , mientras el caballero besaba a la diosa , ellos decidieron pasar juntos la misma noche , mientras los dos dormían , seiya sintió como el vestido de la diosa se resbalaba por las sabanas , seiya tuvo una imagen del mundo envuelto en llamas y a sus amigos peleando contra los soldados de Hades

ikki : seiya ayúdanos

hyoga : vete seiya , sálvate

shun : seiya vete

shiryu : eres el único que puede salvarnos seiya

el caballero despierta de la pesadilla al sentir la voz de Hades quien le dio una advertencia que el no entendio de lo que hablaba , saori se despierta y ve a seiya con la cara de susto

seiya : no puedo creerlo

saori : seiya , ¿ tuviste una pesadilla ?

seiya : no lo creo , creo que fue una premonición

continuara...


	3. todos unidos

**todos unidos **

saori : ¿ una premonición ? ¿ sobre que ?

seiya : los siento saori , tengo que irme

el caballero se levanto de la cama dejando a la diosa , cuando ella se da cuenta de la cara de seiya , saori nota que era algo grave , saori deja caer la sabana revelando su vestido y va al encuentro de seiya

saori : seiya , no te vayas

seiya : tengo que hacerlo saori , estamos en peligro

saori : pero no tienes que hacerlo

seiya : la decisión esta tomada saori

saori : no dejare que te vayas esta noche

la diosa tomo de los brazos al joven de pelo castaño y se lanzo a los labios , seiya se dejo llevar por los arrulladores latidos de su pecho y lentamente comenzó a deslizar el tirante del vestido de saori , la joven diosa toma al caballero por el cuello y ambos se tumban en la cama , mientras seiya logro retirar el vestido de saori , ella sentia como la piel de seiya rozaba sobre la suya

seiya : eres tan hermosa

el caballero tomo de los labios a saori para sentir sus labios , esa noche siguieron compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpo , seiya sabia que ella se sacrificaría para evitar que algo malo le pasara , seiya no dejo de mirar las curvas de saori mientras las sabanas de seda le hacían énfasis en las curvas de la mujer , seiya le beso suavemente la mejilla mientras saori dormía y tomo su armadura , cuando logro vestirse , fue hasta donde estaba su pegaso para poder llegar al olimpo , cuando el caballo alado dio un relincho , saori despierta mientras se cubría con las suaves sabanas y ve por la ventana como el caballero de armadura plateada sale con su pegaso hacia los cielos

seiya :_ lo siento saori pero tengo que detener a Hades o sino todo estara perdido ,_ vamos pegaso , tenemos que llegar al olimpo

el animal alado levanto sus patas delanteras y acelero el paso , mientras seiya vio el olimpo a lo lejos , el llego donde estaba harha quien como siempre estaba con una pierna cargada en la estatua de la entrada mientras comía una manzana roja como las llamas

harha : ¿ que te trae de nuevo al olimpo ?

seiya : necesito hablar con zeus

harha : lastima , todos están durmiendo y nadie perturbara el sueño de los dioses

seiya : escucha , no tengo tiempo para formalidades

harha : atrás o te voy a matar

seiya : ¿ cual es tu problema ?

harha : es que algunos si seguimos las reglas , asesino de dioses

seiya : deja de llamarme así

harha : nadie entrara hasta que el sol salga por la mañana punto final

seiya : entonces tendré que atacarte

harha : entonces peleemos pegaso

el caballero de armadura naranja se puso en guardia mientras seiya vio los ojos desafiantes de harha , el no tenia otra opción que derrotar al caballero de la sabiduría

seiya : ¡ meteoro de pegaso !

harha : ¡ golpe de cosmos infinito !

el caballero de pegaso lanzo su meteoro pero el caballero de la sabiduría lo esquiva y le responde con un puñetazo encendido en llamas , seiya y harha se movían a la misma velocidad , cuando el caballero tomo el brazo de seiya lo arroja contra las rejas del olimpo y trata de atacarlo con " fusión de alma " , seiya esquiva el zarpazo pero cuando lo hace nota que harha tenia una postura similar al del meteoro de pegaso

seiya :_ ¿ es posible que con su ataque copie mis posiciones ? _, meteoro de pegaso

harha : meteoro de pegaso

los dos lanzaron sus puños al mismo tiempo para atacarse pero cuando lo hicieron chocaron sus puños entre ellos , la energía que se generaba era increíble , los rayos salían de los puños de los dos caballeros , mientras se miraban con odios , cuando estaban por atacar de nievo se escucha una voz muy femenina a lo lejos

shiva : ¡ resplandor lunar !

los dos caballeros saltaron para esquivar el ataque , cuando seiya vio a la portadora de la armadura de la luz , noto que tenia la misma armadura de color blanco pero esta tenia una abertura que permitía ver su abdomen , la joven de cabellos rubios y tiara blanca vio a seiya y corrió para saludar a harha

shiva :harha ¿ como estas amigo ?

la joven de cabellos rubios abrazo fuertemente al caballero de armadura naranja y este quedo como si estuviera helado , apenas podía respirar , los ojos azules de shiva parecían tener vida propia

shiva :¿ te encuentras bien harha ?

seiya : ¿ se conocen ?

shiva : si , harha es mi mejor amigo desde hace tiempo , pero siempre es así de ...

seiya : violento , paranoico , irracional ...

shiva : iba a decir callado pero es lo mismo

el caballero de armadura de la sabiduría vio como se movió la portadora de armadura blanca y apenas se pudo mover , seiya noto la mirada de harha y entendió por que el se paralizo ante la bella de cabellos rubios

shiva : ¿ que te trae al olimpo caballero de pegaso ?

seiya : bine a ver a zeus , quiero que me explique el significado de mi visión

shiva : ah , ¿ esa en la que estas peleando contra un ejercito de vampiros en un campo pos apocalíptico ?

seiya : eso se parece mas a la tuya que a la mía

shiva : creo que es por leer muchos libros

seiya : en fin necesito entrar para poder hablar con zeus

harha : no te servirá de nada , tienes que ir con el oráculo para que te explique tu visión

seiya : ¿ donde puedo encontrarlo ?

shiva : en el monte de las animas , donde los mejores caballero han sucumbido ante en canto de las sirenas , las garras de las quimeras y el poder del oráculo

seiya : ¿ es idea mía o das un poco de miedo ?

shiva : ¿ quieres que te llevemos ?

harha : ¿ mos ? ¿ como que llevemos ?

shiva : por favor ¿ si ?

la muchacha de ojos azules comienza a hacerles ojos de perrito a harha quien queda hipnotizado por la belleza de shiva , el caballero respira hondo y nota que no le serviría de nada

harha : no quiero abandonar a persefone

shiva : descuida , te vas un día antes ¿ que mas da ?

seiya : ¿ de que hablas ?

harha : veras persefone esta condenada a pasar seis meses en el Hades , otros seis mese en el olimpo es un trato que zeus hizo con Hades hace tiempo

shiva : que no se diga mas , los caballeros celestiales van en una misión para derrotar a Hades

seiya : empiezo a creer que ella es mas ...alegre que la mayoría

harha : si , bueno vamos

seiya : ¿ desde cuando eres tan amable ? oye ¿ me estas escuchando ?

harha : si es muy gracioso , vamos ya

el caballero no dejo de mirar a la joven de ojos azules que tenia una risa pegada en su cara , seiya llamo a su pegaso y salieron al monte de las animas en busca del oráculo , ahora los tres caballeros celestiales estaban juntos en su búsqueda

continuara...

**nota autor : si desean un chapter especial pueden pedirlo **

**nota autor 2 : por una festividad de mi país posiblemente me tarde tiempo para escribir el próximo capitulo **

**se despide niko stomrage 123 buen fin de semana largo **


	4. ayuda de algunos aliados

**la ayuda de unos aliados **

con los pasos acelerado , seiya , shiva y harha se aventuraron para llegar al monte de las animas para poder encontrar el oráculo, cuando el joven de armadura celestial nota a un joven de cabellos rubios con una capucha celeste mirando como ellos se alejaban , seiya noto como el cosmos de ese hombre de capa celestes que le dio la espalda y salia de las montañas del olimpo , mientras seiya se pierde en la vista , el hombre de capa celeste empezó su viaje a santuario de Grecia , mientras el hombre de capa celeste estaba entrando en el santuario , es recibido por shaina

shaina : ¿ quien rayos eres ?

sirha : tengo que encontrar a alguien

shaina : no eres bienvenido forastero

sirha : ¿ tienes idea de con quien estas hablando ?

los agentes de shaina salieron para atacar al agente de la capa celeste , el hombre que tenia las manos adentro de sus mangas , los agentes de shaina atacaron a sirha , este elevo su cosmos y los soldados fueron quemados por el cosmos del dios

shaina : ¿ quien eres forastero ?

sirha : es mejor que no interfieras mujer , solo lograras hacerte daño

la joven de cabellos verdes ataca al hombre de capa celeste , este da un salto hacia arriba y shaina lo sigue, cuando logra acertar una patada , ella sintió como el dolor recoria toda su pierna

shaina : eres muy fuerte , ¿ de que tierras vienes ?

mientras shira miraba a la mujer de cabellos verdes que lo ataca con sus garras pero cuando las clava en el rostro y cien de sirha este la toma del cuello con un poco mas de fuerza que antes

marin : no se quien eres , pero si no te vas te voy a atacar

sirha : ¿ me atacaras con una espada samurai ?

marin ataca a sirha con gran rapidez pero el la detiene con la otra mano y la espada se rompe como si nada , sirha tira el lado afilado de la espada al suelo y marin se prepara para pelear con los puños

marin : destello de garra de águila

sirha : no quiero hacerte daño , pero como insistes en pelear , garras de fuego celestial

los dos ataques chocan pero la energía de shira envía a marin contra las columnas , ella se pone de pie para poder pelear contra el hombre de capa celeste , a pesar de que no lograba ver su cara veía esos ojos celestes

sirha : no quiero hacerte daño señorita , solo quier buscar a una aliada para ponerle fin a un gran mal

marin : no se de que hablas , pero o dejare que pases , ¡puño meteoro !

sirha : lamento hacer esto señorita pero no tengo otra opción , ¡ meteoro celestial !

el golpe de sirha lanza a marin al suelo con gran fuerza , ella se levanta para seguir peleando mientras tanto , shaina trataba de zafarse de las manos del dios de la vida , el hombre de capa celeste ve que la mascara de marin tenia un poco de sangre

sirha : estas lastimada

marin : no me importa seguiré peleando hasta el final

sirha : me recuerdas a mi viejo alumno

marin ataca con su " golpe vació " pero sirha logra poner la punta de su dedo indice en la mascara de marin que se parte a la mitad dejando ver su rostro , sirha la toma de la cintura y le cierra los labios con los suyos , la joven pelirroja sentía los labios del dios y se dejo llevar

sirha : se nota que eres marin , eres mas hermosa de lo que seiya me dijo

marin : ¡¿ seiya ?!

sirha : si , el fue mi ultimo estudiante

marin : yo fui su primera maestra

sirha : bueno a decir verdad , tuvo una hermosa maestra

marin : disculpe pero ¿ cree que pueda soltarme a mi y a shaina ?

el dios de la vida suelta a la serpiente de cabellos verdes que estaba inconsciente para saber que estaba pasando , cuando marin toma su mascara sirha la toma de la mano y se la besa delicadamente

marin : me besas la mano , creo que haces las cosas al revés

sirha : no tenemos tiempo que perder , tenemos que salir de santuario para ayudar a seiya y a los demás caballeros

marin : pero no puedo salir de santuario , solo los dioses pueden sacarme de este lugar

sirha : entonces sígueme que no hay tiempo que perder

los dos salen caminando mientras los agentes de shaina la levantaban del suelo , la guerrera de cabellos rojos miro al dios de la vida y no podia creer que inmenso poder que emanaba

marin : tu no eres humano ¿ verdad ?

sirha : acertaste , soy algo ...diferente

marin : no dudo que seas un inmortal pero ¿ cuando entrenaste a seiya ?

sirha : cuando tuvo que enfrentar a apolo , recuerdo que le enseñe mi mejor ataque con el que logro vencerlo

marin : no te creo , ese era... tu eres sirha , eres el sirha que creo que conozco

sirha : eso depende de a cuantos con mi mismo nombre conozcas

la mujer de cabellos rojos mira como era el rostro del dios de la vida , este la miro como era la joven y logro sentir una gran valentía en su corazón

sirha : eres muy valiente y fuerte a la vez , seras una digna aliada a los dioses

marin : ¿ los dioses ? ¿ acaso ellos planean reclutarme ?

sirha : no , yo planeo que tu y seiya salga con vida del caos que se acerca , es por eso que decidí salvarte de santuario

los dos salieron corriendo hasta llegar al borde de un acantilado , sirha levanto con sus poderes un puente de rocas , marin miro como los poderes del dios parecían un juego para el

sirha : ¿ le pasa algo señorita ?

marin : no , nada solo quede...algo impactada

la guerrera del águila se ruboriza al ver al dios elevando sus poderes , sirha saca de entre sus dedos una rosa de color rojo y se la acomoda entre su rizos rojizos , la mujer del águila baja la mirada pero cuando sirha hace sonar un silbido agudo de las nubes baja un grifo de alas celestes como el cielo

marin : no puedo creerlo , ¿ hay algo que no puedas hacer ?

sirha : si hay algo , entonces no lo se

los dos se treparon para poder ir al monte de las animas a ayudar a seiya y a los demás caballeros celestiales , mientras marin lograba ver el cosmos y lo confirmo , era el dios de la vida contra los demás dioses omega

continuara...


	5. el secreto de sirha

**el secreto de sirha **

mientras sirha guiaba a su grifo marin miro como el dios de la vida planeaba llegar con seiya y los caballeros celestiales , mientras los demás caballeros llegaron al monte de las animas , seiya noto que un cosmos muy poderoso se acercaba

shiva :¿seiya ? ¿ te encuentras bien

seiya : no , algo se dirige a gran velocidad hasta nosotros

harha : ¿ amigos o enemigos ?

shiva : creo que deben ser amigos porque vienen juntos jajaja

seiya : shiva , no es momentos para bromas

shiva : vamos , un poco de humor no hace daño

cuando los tres caballeros celestiales se pusieron en guardia , sirha entra como es su estilo con el animal rompiendo las cadenas de las puertas del monte de las animas

seiya : ¡ sirha ! , ¿ pero como ...?

sirha : no hay tiempo caballero , tenemos que cerrar las puertas

shiva : ¿ quien es el tipo de capa celeste ?

harha : oye ¿ que falta de respeto es esa ? , estas hablando con el dios de la vida

shiva : ¿ es verdad ? ¿ eres el dios de la vida ?

sirha asienta con la cabeza y shiva le hace una reverencia , cuando sirha vuelve a cerrar la puerta , seiya nota que marin no tenia la mascara , ella mira a los ojos de seiya y nota la sorpresa

marin : no te asustes seiya , soy yo marin

seiya : si ya lo se

marin : bueno , es que yo...

seiya : marin ¿ por que la rosa celeste en tu cabello ?

marin : bueno es que yo ...

seiya : ahh ya veo , ¿ sirha ?

sirha : a mi no me mires , solo hice lo que tenia que hacer

seiya : ¿ que hiciste ? ¿ de que hablas ?

sirha : la corrupción de Hades empezara ahora

seiya : ¿ como que ahora ?

shiva : ¿ no me digas que nos trajiste hasta aca para que nos escondiéramos ?

sirha : correcto , la corrupción de Hades es muy fuerte para que ustedes lo soporten , incluso los dioses sucumbirán ante el

seiya : tengo que sacar a saori

sirha : no iras a ningún lado hasta que la niebla se calme

seiya : ¿ que hay de saori y los demás ?

sirha : es por eso que te envié esa visión seiya para que tu dieras el primer paso

seiya : ¿ que ? ¿ todo lo planeaste ?

sirha : si , solo tenias que tener la mente abierta

seiya : ¿ shiva ? ¿ harha ?

sirha : no los culpes seiya , ellos obedecieron ordenes

mientras el dios de la vida tenia en sus manos la llave para poder salir de la cueva , seiya trata de arrebatar la llave pero no puede , sirha con un movimiento rápido logra apretar la llave y la vuelve polvo

sirha : esa era la única llave ¿ que vas a hacer ahora ?

seiya : déjame salir o tendré que atacarte sirha

sirha : entonces pelea ...caballero de pegaso

marin : ¿ pelearas contra tu alumno ?

sirha : el debe aprender que no hay diferencia entre un maestro y un alumno que pelean por el bien

seiya : ¡ meteoro de pegaso !

el caballero de pegaso ataca con sus meteoros pero sirha los bloquea con una facilidad increíble , sirha tomo de la muñeca a seiya y lo arroja contra las columnas de marfil , seiya se levanta pero sirha lo ataca con su " cometa celestial " y ataca a seiya arrojando al suelo al caballero de la vida

seiya: ¿ por que no me dejas salir ?

sirha : porque si sales , corres riesgo de ser corrompido por Hades

seiya : no... tengo que proteger a a saori

sirha : la única forma de salir es derribarme , caballero de pegaso

los demás caballeros se unieron al combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra el dios de la vida , cuando el caballero de la vida se levanto , los demas se pusieron al frente de su ataque

harha : mandoble de fuego divino

shiva : resplandor lunar

seiya : meteoro de pegaso

marin : golpe meteoro

los cuatro atacaron al mismo tiempo al dios de la vida , el solo se arropo con su túnica esperando a que lo ataques , llegaran pero no tenia tiempo que perder

sirha : ¡ marejada de estrellas !

la estrellas cayeron del cielo y golpearon a los caballeros con mas de un millón de puños a cada uno , cuando todos estaban en el suelo , seiya se arrastra hasta los pies de sirha quien lo toma del hombro y lo levanta mirando a los ojos del caballero

sirha : escucha seiya , aun no estas listo para matarme

seiya : ¿ a que te refieres con eso ?

sirha : al no poseer mi armadura celestial seré muy vulnerable a la corrupción de Hades , es por eso que cuando llegue el momento me tendras que matar

seiya : ¿ pero no estas muerto ?

sirha : si , tendrás que matar mi alma , ya que una vez corrupta no tendré nada mas que perder

seiya : solo una pregunta ¿ por que trajiste a marin a la cueva de las animas ?

sirha : sabia que no me escucharías y es por eso que traje a tu hermana

marin : eso no explica porque me besaste

sirha : ibas a ser asesinada y me pareció buena idea

marin escucho los comentarios del dios de la vida y cuando frunce el ceño se da la vuelta dejando salir un quejido de ira , algo que el dios no entendía

sirha : ¿ que ? ¿ dije algo malo ?

el dios dejo las puertas cerradas para evitar que ellos sean corrompidos por la niebla de Hades , mientras seiya solo pensaba en saori , pero lo que no sabia es que el caballero ya había prevenido a la diosa

_mientras tanto..._

los caballeros de bronce perdían el tiempo como todas las tardes de ocio , shun comenzó a sentirse mareado , cuando ikki corre para ayudarlo , shun lentamente comienza a sentir que su sangre hervía , los demás caballeros comenzaron a socorrerlo , cuando notan que su cosmos se contamino y su voz cambio

ikki : shun ¿ que te pasa ?

shun : ahora me liberare de este cuerpo de mortal

hyoga : esa voz es de...

shyriu : ¡ Hades !

de repente y sin previo aviso el cosmos de shun se dispara en una explosión , las nubes se tornaron negras , los mares se tornaron rojos y el dios del inframundo que estaba escondido en el corazón del caballero de andromeda sale a la luz

Hades : jajajaja , ahora estoy completo

hyoga : Hades ¿ que le hiciste a shun ?

Hades : solo use su cuerpo como portal , ahora su mundo me pertenece

ikki : no , aun estamos nosotros

Hades : estúpidos , encarnare un paraíso de eterna oscuridad , donde las almas de los demonios caminaran por una tierra fría y oscura

continuara...


	6. el oráculo parte I

**el oráculo I**

para seiya , sirha , marin , shiva y harha la corrupción de Hades había empezado , el caballero de pegaso sabia que sus amigos habían sucumbido ante la corrupción y el ataque al olimpo había empezado

seiya: entonces ¿ empezó todo ?

sirha : correcto , ahora me temo que con Hades corrompiendo todo el mundo de los vivos , tendrán mas de los enemigos que puedan contar en sus vidas mortales

seiya : ¿ que hay de saori y mis amigos ?

sirha : no te preocupes , cuando mates a Hades , ellos volverán a la normalidad

los caballeros le dieron la espalda al dios de la vida para reunirse entre ellos , mientras shiva miraba como seiya parecía mas preocupado por saori que por derrotar a Hades

shiva: con que ¿ marin es tu hermana verdad ?

seiya : se que suena raro pero me entere mucho después

shiva : ¿ como te enteraste ?

seiya : pues...

flash back...

mientras marin estaba colgada cabeza abajo sobre el mar , seiya trataba de derrotar a los caballeros de plata para poder salvarla , en medio del combate , uno de ellos le rebela la verdad sobre marin , seiya se dispone a seguir peleando para poder liberar a su maestra de las garras de la muerte

fin del flash back...

shiva : ah , asi que tu maestra era tu hermana , eso si que es algo extraño

seiya : tiene lógica , después de todo , eramos los únicos orientales en toda Grecia

harha : ¿ ahora que caballero de pelmazo ?

seiya : no te burles de mi y es de pegaso

harha : como sea ¿ buscaras al oráculo para que te revele como detener a Hades y salvar a tu mujer ?

seiya : ¿ el oráculo existe ?

harha : suenas como un idiota , claro que existe , es la única que te revelara la verdad

seiya : entonces lucharemos para poder encontrar el oráculo y detener a Hades

los caballeros se pusieron de pie para comenzar su viaje a través del monte de las animas , shiva miro a harha yt este escondió la cabeza , mientras se reía en voz baja

seiya : ¿ de que te ríes shiva ?

shiva : lo siento es que nippie me hace cosquilla

harha : ¿ quien es nippie ?

shiva : este amiguito

cuando la caballero de cabellos rubios saco de su armadura a una rata blanca con ojos claros , seiya y harha miraron extrañados como una chica tenia en sus manos a una gran rata

seiya : ¿ llevas a esa rata a todos lados ?

shiva : claro , es mi mejor amigo

harha : cu-cu

shiva : para tu información , no estoy loca , solo me gustan los animales

seiya : animales , eso es , ¡ ven pegaso !

cuando el caballero de armadura plateada dio un silbido , este resonó por lo vientos que atravesaron el pantano , allí se pudo distinguir una figura de un caballos blanco con alas del mismo color , el animal galopo hasta donde estaba su amo y se puso a sus pies

seiya : te extrañe mucho amigo

harha : te montaras sobre un pegaso , que ironía

shiva : no veo que tengas una mejor idea harha

harha : a decir verdad si , tumbamos la puerta para entrar al oráculo , derrotamos lo que se nos ponga en frente y listo

los caballeros se prepararon para su viaje , mientras sirha le dio un ultimo beso a marin , ella se quedaría a proteger el monte de los ataques de los hombres de Hades para darle tiempo a seiya y a los demás caballeros

seiya : ¿ que harás sirha ?

sirha : tengo que guiar a una diosa hasta un lugar seguro

seiya : gracias amigo mio

sirha : mejor cuídate , por que la armadura es la única que tengo

seiya le dio la orden a su pegaso para poder comenzar a sobre volar el monte para encontrar la puerta , mientras tanto harha llevo a shiva con sus alas y así poder llegar los tres a salvo

harha : ¿ cual es el plan asesino de dioses ?

seiya : no me llames asi

shiva : descuida , cuando harha esta enojado se vuelve estúpido y últimamente siempre esta enojado

seiya : a decir verdad , harha tiene razón , entraremos y detendremos a todo aquel que nos corte el paso

harha : al fin algo de acción

los caballeros aterrizaron frente a una enorme puerta de piedra , cuando vieron un retrato del oráculo , ellos dedujeron que tenia mas de 500 años

shiva : si caben mis muebles pero me queda muy lejos jajaja

harha : no fue gracioso

los caballeros entraron pero a seiya se le parecía como si los estuvieran mirando , las estatuas tenían ojos para seguirlos el paso , seiya sentía esos nervios similar a la de las 12 casas y a la casa de la luna

seiya : ¿ no sienten que los están mirando ?

harha : no

shiva : si , pero es algo raro

harha : wow , la loca siente algo raro , que noticia

shiva : sabes a veces tu sarcasmo me duele y mucho

seiya : amigos , tenemos problemas

cuando los caballeros vieron que las estatuas se movían , ellos vieron como salieron grandes caballeros de armadura gris opaco , parecían ser caballeros robustos y muy grandes

jizza : soy jizza caballero de armadura del ogro

akuru : yo soy akuru , caballero de armadura del trol

shusa : y yo soy shusa , caballero femenino de armadura del orco

los caballeros vieron a sus tres oponentes , mientras harha noto que ellos tenían armaduras casi mágicas pero eso no le importo

harha : escuchen montón de tontos , déjennos pasar o los matare

jizza : ¿ tu ? ¿ tu nos mataras pequeño humano ?

harha : ¿ humano ? ¿ como te atreves ?

el caballero de armadura naranja da un paso adelante para enfrentar al ogro , el con sus poderes levanta una arena y shiva saca a su rata de la armadura para que vea la pelea entre el caballero de la sabiduría y el caballero del ogro

harha : te daré una oportunidad , vete o te asesino

jizza : ven por mi humano , ¡ mandoble del ogro negro !

harha : te lo advertí

el caballero de armadura naranja esquiva el ataque del ogro , pero este seguía atacando con sus mandobles , harha se pone en posiciones de ataque para terminar con la pelea

jizza : ¿ que vas a hacer ?

harha : ¡ puño de fuego mortal !

el caballero lanza sus puños encendidos en llamas que llegan con eficacia al cuerpo del ogro , este cae al suelo y harha sacude sus manos para sofocar al fuego , cuando le da la espalda , el ogro lo toma de nuevo con una llave

jizza : te confiaste mucho maldito , ahora te matare

harha : eres un maldito estúpido , ¡ explosión llameante !

el caballero se envolvió a si mismo en un espiral de fuego y el ogro comenzó a consumir la energía de harha pero este no se rendía así nada mas

harha : que truco mas cobarde

jizza : no es cobardía tomar la energía de los demás

harha : claro que si , al no poder vencerme con tu propio cosmos absorbes el mio pero no te servirá de nada

el caballero de armadura naranja se para en una posición abierta para poder dar el golpe de gracia , pero el ogro quien había absorbido la energía de harha estaba listo para atacar , shiva por otra parte noto que harha estaba dispuesto a matar al ogro

shiva : oh no

seiya :¿ que te pasa shiva ?

shiva : parece que harha usara el " hoyo llameante de la maldición "

seiya : ¿ hoyo llameante de la maldición ? ¿ que es eso ?

shiva : espera y veras

harha estaba concentrando todo su cosmos para poder terminar con la pelea mientras seiya deseaba ver el poder de harha al acabar con el ogro

continuara...


	7. el oráculo II la ira de shiva

**el oráculo II ( la ira de shiva )**

con harha al frente de la forma del hoyo llameante de la maldición , el caballero del ogro atacaba con sus mandobles ascendentes pero no le hacia daño a harha

harha : ahora sentirás el dolor de mi hoyo llameante de la maldición

jizza : pues te demoraste mucho

el ogro ataca con su mandoble descendente pero no le hace nada , cuando el cuerpo de harha se inmola y hace un circulo con con sus brazos

jizza : ¿ que... ¿ que estas haciendo ?

harha : ¡ hoyo llameante de la maldición !

el caballero de armadura naranja ataca al ogro con un poderoso golpe , cuando el nota que se abre un agujero negro con bordes de llamas rojas , cuando el ogro se acerca harha lo golpea con un golpe de sombra i empuja al ogro dentro del hoyo llameante de la maldición , mientras harha lo controlaba con sus manos

jizza : ¿ que... ¿ que demonios me esta pasando ?

harha : estas siendo absorbido por mi hoyo llameante de la maldición

el ogro trataba de seguir adelante , pero el agujero de llamas lo empujaba , cuando no pudo mas el agujero de llamas lo succiono hasta el fondo , el caballero de armadura de ogro comenzó a deshacerse lentamente , la armadura estaba al rojo vivo , cuando se destruyo , harha cerro el hoyo llameante de la maldición

harha : ese es el poder de mi hoyo llameante de la maldición

seiya : es increible , el poder de harha es muy grande

shiva : ¿ verdad ? , ah se ve muy guapo cuando pelea

siya : ah con que ¿ estas enamorada de el ?

shiva : no se lo dagas , temo que el no quiera volver a hablarme

cuando el caballero de armadura celestial de la sabiduría calmo su cosmos , la caballero femenino del orco salto para vengar a su camarada caído

shusa : miserables , jamas se los perdonare , los haré pagar por lo que le hicieron a jizza

shiva : escucha solo queremos encontrar al oráculo , no quiero pelear contigo

shusa : eso tuviste que pensar antes de matar a jizza

shiva : escucha , se que es casi imposible , pero mis poderes sobrepasan los tuyos , no quiero pelear contra ti para no resultes heridas o peor

shusa : ¿ que puede ser peor ?

shiva : que salgas muerta

shusa : esta bien , me rendiré si pelear

la joven de cabellos rubios creyó las palabras de la mujer de armadura de orco y cuando le dio la espalda para poder soltar a su rata , shusa la golpea por detrás con " garras del orco cazador " y la golpea en la espalda

shiva : ¿ por que hiciste eso ?

shusa : estúpida , no olvidare lo que le hicieron a jizza , si te mato tendré el poder que necesito

shiva : no quiero pelear contigo

shusa : entonces te obligare , ¡ garras de orco tramposo !

shiva esquiva el ataque pero cuando lo hace , ella toma a su rata para esconderla en su armadura , shusa decide atacar de nuevo a shiva , cuando lo hace toma a nippie entre sus garras

shiva : suelta a mi rata

shusa : ¿ o que ?

cuando la mujer de armadura de orco apretó la rata hasta matarla le arroja el cadáver del animal sobre las manos de shiva , harha noto que ella estaba muy molesta

harha : ahora si

seiya : ¿ que pasara con shiva ?

harha : mira lo que pasa ahora cuando haces enojar a shiva

cuando la joven ve morir a su mejor amiga la apretó entre sus manos mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de shusa , ella se levanta secando sus lagrimas

shusa : ahora pelearas

shiva : tu , me hiciste enojar ¡ mucho ! ¡ MUCHO !

la caballero femenino de la luz se puso en guardia y lanzo varios puñetazos al cuerpo de su oponente , la caballero de orco retrocedió varios pasos

shiva : ahora sentirás la cólera de mi golpe de cruz

harha : como lo sabia , ella esta mas enojada que de costumbre

seiya : ¿ por que lo dices ?

harha : el golpe de cruz lo uso una sola vez , cuando su hermana fue atacada por los soldados del templo de la luz

shiva tenia una posición cerrada , cuando ataco con el primer puño , la mujer tenia la sospecha de que ese golpe seria muy débil para hacerle daño

shiva : ¡ golpe solar !

la guerrera ataco con un puño con un resplandor de luz solar a la armadura de su contrincante , cuando lo hace , shusa no la vio y ella llego a la espalda de su enemiga

shiva : ¡ golpe lunar !

cuando ataca nuevamente a shusa , shiva se movía a una velocidad impresionante que la mujer de armadura de orco no lo pudo percibir

shiva : ¡ golpe de fuego !

cuando shusa parpadea siente el golpe ardiente en el vientre , shiva atravesó con facilidad la armadura de shusa , cuando freno de golpe se preparo para terminar

shiva : ¡ golpe de hielo !

la mujer de cabellos rubios ataco con el ultimo golpe para cerrar el golpe de cruz , shusa cayo ante el golpe de shiva y seiya miro asombrado como shiva parecía ser otra mujer

shusa : maldita , tal vez tus puños pudieran romper mi armadura , pero me las pagaras

shiva : esto es por nippie , siente la cólera de mi " resplandor solar "

la caballero de armadura blanca estaba con su cosmos muy elevado para atacar a su oponente con un golpe mortal , seiya miro con asombro como shiva tenia en sus manos dos símbolos , el del sol y el de la luna , ella planeaba terminar con los " resplandor solar " y el " resplandor lunar "

continuara...


	8. el oráculo III ( destino en llamas)

**el oráculo III ( destino en llamas)**

shiva : prepárate , ahora sentirás mi resplandores

shusa : entonces venga

shiva : ¡ resplandor lunar !

la caballero de armadura de la luz ataca con un puñetazo envuelto en una luz blanca y fría , cuando golpea el vientre de shusa ella es expulsada hasta en otro lado de la arena , cuando cae de rodillas se limpia la sangre de su cara

shiva : ¡ resplandor solar !

la caballero de armadura blanca ataca con su ultimo puño envuelto en una luz amarilla y caliente , cuando la golpea con tanta fuerza y golpea a shusa , el cuerpo sale despedido por los iares y se incinera mientras cae , cuando el caballero del trol mira como su compañera es asesinada en el aire

akuru : bah , solo eran unos tontos

shiva : eso fue por nippie

akuru : bien , entonces te matare

shiva me temo que es el turno de seiya en matarte

akuru : anda pegaso baja

cuando shiva toma en cuerpo de su rata mascota , seiya siente mucha lastima por ella , mientras harha quien estaba sentado con los pies cargados en la barandilla de piedra ve como shiva le lleva la rata a seiya

shiva : ¿ puedes hacer algo seiya ?

seiya : claro , aun tiene posibilidades

el caballero de la vida le da parte de su cosmos para poder revivir a la rata , cuando lo hace , nippie abre los ojos y le lame la nariz a shiva

shiva : gracias , gracias seiya

seiya : para eso somos amigos

akuru : bueno , si las dos comadritas terminaron de chismear ...

seiya : shiva , descansa un poco que yo me haré cargo de el

el caballero de la vida le dio una palmada en la espalda de shiva , ella abrazo a su amiga de ojos claros y se sienta junto a harha para poder ver la pelea entre el caballero de la vida y el caballero del trol

akuru : prepárate pegaso , porque no tendré piedad de ti

seiya : escucha , si quieres morir es tu elección , pero me asegurare de que no sufras

akuru : deja de decir estupideces , ¡ zarpas de trol cazador !

el trol ataca con sus zarpas al caballero de la vida y este lo esquiva con mucha facilidad , cuando seiya estaba a punto de usar sus meteoros de pegaso , akuru lo toma por detrás y lo trata de arrojar al suelo , seiya aterriza con las dos mano y se inclina en una voltereta

seiya : ¿ que paso ?

akuru : ¿ sabes por que soy el líder de los tres guerreros legendarios ?

seiya : ¿ guerreros legendarios ?

akuru : si , veras hace tiempo cuando el oráculo era un mortal como todos , el padre kiriaku quiso que el oráculo tuviera protección de todos aquellos que quieren entrar para poder conseguir cosas personales

seiya : nosotros queremos saber ¿ como derrotar a Hades ?

akuru : no pasaras , ademas seria inútil ya que puedo leer tus movimientos

seiya : eso no te servirá para ganarme

akuru : ¡ golpe de trol cazador !

el trol ataca con varios puñetazos pero seiya los esquiva con facilidad , cuando akuru trata de barrer las piernas de seiya pero este se voltea hacia atrás y cae de frente al trol

akuru : eres muy rápido para mi

seiya : eso es porque para poder ser veloz necesite ser muy lento

akuru : ¿ de que demonios hablas ?

seiya : deja que te cuente algo de mi pasado , veras nosotros atacamos a los caballeros del santuario para salvar a athena de una flecha dorada y tuvimos que recorrer las doce casas

akuru : ¿ que con eso ?

seiya : veras , el caballero de tauro era muy poderoso y logre romper su cuerno dorado de un solo canto de mano , mis amigos lo desafiaron y me alcanzaron tiempo después , ¿ sabes por que ganamos ?

flash back ...

mientras seiya y los demás caballeros llegaban a la casa de géminis , aldebaràn salio a la entrada de la casa de tauro para reflexionar , cuando aparece mu para hacerle una visita

mu : mucho tiempo sin vernos aldebaràn

aldebaràn : mu

mu : ¿ por que dejaste pasar a los caballero de bronce ?

aldebaràn : a decir verdad mientras luchaba contra ellos empece a ver como seiya hizo arder su cosmos y sobrevivió , senti un cosmos muy poderoso

mu : seguramente fue athena

aldebaràn : su cosmos es muy similar al de seiya

fin del flash back ...

seiya : ¿ lo entiendes ahora akuru ?

akuru : ¿ crees que me asustaras con ese cuento de hadas ?

seiya : lo que trato de decir es que no importa que puedas leer mis movimientos , jamas vencerás el cosmos de un dios

akuru : tu no eres un dios

seiya : no me refiero a mi , me refiero a athena

akuru : sea como sea , prepárate a morir pegaso

seiya : así lo has decidido , prepárate akuru

el caballero de la vida se pone en posición y comienza a mover sus brazos , akuru no se perdió de ningún movimiento para poder derrotar a seiya , pero este estaba mas concentra

seiya : prepárate , ¡ meteoro de pegaso !

el caballero de la vida se lanza contra su enemigo , cuando lo hace , los meteoros impactan en el cuerpo de akuru dañando severamente su armadura del trol , este cae al suelo mientras los fragmentos de armadura se desprendían de su cuerpo

akuru : ¿ como es posible ? ¿ como es posible que tengas tanto poder ?

seiya : te lo dije akuru , no puedes derrotar el cosmos de los dioses , ese es el problema

akuru : cierra la boca , ¡ golpe de hacha !

el caballero de trol ataca a seiya pero este lo detiene con su mano y usa su cometa de pegaso para detenerlo , el trol cae muerto al suelo , los caballero se apresuran para poder entrar al oráculo , ellos salieron de la arena mientras corrían veían cientos de estatuas con las formas de los dioses , seiya vio la gran cámara del oráculo , cuando entraron , vieron a una anciana sin ojos en su cara

casim : soy casim , el oráculo elegido por los dioses

seiya : saludos , vine para saber...

casim : se a que has venido caballero de la vida

seiya : ¿ como puedo derrotar a Hades ?

casim : no puedes derrotar a Hades , jamas lo haras

harha : ¿ eso que significa anciana ?

casim : significa que ustedes están perdidos , Hades a envuelto al mundo en llamas

shiva :por favor , somos caballeros celestiales , díganos como derrotar a Hades

casim : los caballeros celestiales jamas derrotaran a Hades , eso es un hecho

harha se puso de pie para atacar a la anciana , pero ella esquiva el puñetazo del caballero de la sabiduría , ella se pone de pie con un bastón para pelear

harha : ¿ pelearas contra mi anciana ?

casim : para tu información soy mucho mas poderosa

harha : eso esta por verse costal de huesos

la bruja de piel arrugada y pálida se puso de pie , cuando harha vio sus vestidos viejos y gastados que se preparaba para pelear , el tenia la certeza de ganarle

casim : ¿ crees que por ser una anciana me ganaras ?

la mujer de cabellos canos se transforma en una persona mas joven y de apariencia celestial , sus vestidos blancos y viejos se volvieron una armadura negra y nueva , sus cabellos se tornaron negros , su piel se volvio de porcelana y sus ojos se mostraron como unos ojos negros oscuros , harha vio que su cara no era la de una anciana , era la de una joven de labios pintados de rojo

harha : ja , ¿ crees que por ser bonita me vencerás ?

casim : anden , peleare con los tres a la vez

ahora el oráculo pelearía contra los caballeros celestiales , seiya , shiva y harha estaban por empezar la pelea de las divinidades contra el oráculo casim

continuara...


	9. el golpe de la codicia I

**el golpe de la codicia parte I**

casim : escuchen caballeros , les daré la oportunidad de servirme eternamente o todos morirán en este lugar

harha : si tal vez podríamos

casim : insolente mortal , no sabes con quien estas tratando

harha : lo mismo te estaba por decir , ¡ golpe de fuego estelar !

el caballero de armadura naranja ataca con sus puñetazos a casim pero esta lo esquiva con facilidad , ella aparece de nuevo sobre los pilares del templo

seiya : es muy rápida

casim : no soy rápida joven humano , es que al poder ver el futuro , puedo anticipar con años los movimientos de mis enemigos

shiva : eso es trampa ¿ no ?

casim : no sabría decirlo joven , pero después de todo los humanos son muy predecibles

los caballeros atacaron donde estaba la adivina pero ella salta y bloqueaba los puñetazos de todos los caballeros , mientras seiya se movía con gran rapidez pero la mujer de armadura negra los bloqueaba con facilidad

shiva : oye , siente el ardor de mi golpe solar

la joven de armadura blanca se lanza contra la adivina pero esta le atrapa el puño y se lo hunde en el suelo , mientras harha trata de soltarla la mujer de armadura negra se preparo para atacar

casim : ¡ golpe de tiempo !

cuando la adivina lanza su golpe de tiempo , los dos caballeros cayeron en una burbuja de tiempo y quedaron congelados , mientras flotaban ,shiva veía como la bruja se acercaba con sus grandes garras

shiva : no puedo moverme

harha : ¿ que nos hiciste ?

casim : el golpe de tiempo los dejara inmovilizado hasta que yo decida liberarlos o pierda la concentración sobre ustedes y eso jamas pasara

shiva : me caes mal sabes

casim : ¿ y eso importa ? , hay musas que son mas encantadoras

mientras la adivina estaba ocupada con los demás caballeros , seiya concentro todo su cosmos en el cometa de pegaso , cuando salta por detrás del oráculo ella usa sus poderes para hacer que el cuerpo de seiya caiga al suelo

casim : ¿ de verdad pensarías que soy tan idiota ?

seiya : y mucho , ¡ shiva ahora !

shiva : ¡ rayo de luz !

cuando la joven de cabellos rubios lanza su rayo de luz contra la mujer de cabellos negros , ella se toma los ojos y las burbujas que tenia prisioneros a shiva y harha se rompen , el joven de armadura naranja se suelta y le ataca con " golpe de resplandor " haciendo que el cuerpo de la mujer sea despedido por los aires

harha : lastima que no pudiste prevenir esto , bruja

casim : para tu información , vi esta escena hace mas de 50 años y si yo quería pude haber detenido el ataque de shiva pero se me haría muy fácil matarlos

seiya : ahora siente el poder de mi ¡ arpón de pegaso celestial !

casim: ¡ golpe de tiempo !

cuando los dos golpes chocan entre si , se ve en la misma burbuja de tiempo a seiya y casim forcejeando entre ellos dos , los caballeros se lanzaron pero la bruja desaparece y aparece en su trono sentada como si nada

casim : por lo visto son muy tenaces

shiva : dinos como derrotar a Hades y nos iremos

casim : como les dije antes , los caballeros celestiales no podran derrotar jamas a Hades

harha : ya cállate

el caballero ataca con toda su ira pero cuando lo hace , casim le aparece por detras y lo toma en una llave al cuello , cuando seiya y shiva tratan de ayudarlo , harha pone una rodilla en tierra y le rompe el brazo al oráculo

casim : maldito , ¿ como te atreves a hacerme esto ?

harha : deja de llorar y pelea , ¡ bengala resplandeciente !

cuando el caballero de armadura naranja lanza su bengala golpea con éxito el cuerpo del oráculo pero este parecía estar hecho como si fuera de brea , algo extraño para harha

harha : ¿ que demonios es esto ?

shiva : creo , creo que te jugo una broma ...y muy buena

harha : ajan

shiva : ¿ por que me miras así de mal ?¿ acaso te molestan las bromas ?

seiya : muchachos , tenemos un problema

shiva : ¿ te salieron cayos ?

seiya : no , pero ¿ no notaste que el oráculo no esta ?

harha : no te molestes seiya , es un pensamiento elevado para ella , es shiva

shiva : oye , no soy tan lenta

harha : pero me puse a pensar en algo

shiva : ¿ que ? ¿ que puedes quedarte sin esposa , envejecer y morir solo ?

harha : no , pero gracias por plantear esa posibilidad

seiya : ¿ sienten ese enorme cosmos ?

los caballeros miraron al trono y vieron al oráculo con su armadura al rojo vivo , mientras ella se elevaba por los aires con unas enormes llamas negras en cada mano

casim : esto fue lo ultimo , cuando reciban mi golpe de la codicia quedaran a merced mio

shiva : eso lo veremos , ¡ golpe solar !

casim : ¡ golpe de la codicia !

cuando la bruja le lanza el puñetazo que traspasa la mente de shiva , ella cae de rodillas al suelo teniendo sus ojos , harha se asusta y trata de hacerla reaccionar , pero ella estaba hundida en lo mas profundo de su mente

casim : como lo sospeche solo eres humana

harha :¿ que demonios le hiciste a shiva ?

casim : cuando alguien es alcanzado por mi golpe de la codicia , su cuerpo queda prácticamente inservible ya que se hunde en lo mas profundo de su mente en el cual ningún mortal volvió

harha : maldita , recibe el golpe estelar

casim : ¡ golpe de la codicia !

cuando el caballero de la sabiduría esquiva el golpe de casim creyó haber acertado su puño pero cuando se voltea casim tenia su puño en la espalda de harha , el cae de rodillas con la mirada perdida

casim : jajajaja , pareces un perro , pero esos perros muertos

seiya :; ¡ meteoros de pegaso !

casim : ¿ no lo entiendes verdad ? , no puedes derrotarme , ¡ golpe de la codicia !

el caballero de pegaso esquiva varios de los puñetazos de casim , pero cuando lo hace , el ultimo le rozo por la cara y seiya comenzó a sentir los efectos del golpe , mientras trataba de retroceder veía a la bruja acercarse de una forma borrosa , cuando ve que ella levanta su mano y lo golpea con un canto de mano

casim : ahora se quedaran en esa posición hasta que se mueran de hambre y sus cuerpos sean estatuas

los caballeros estaban de rodillas ante el trono del oráculo quien estaba preparando su ataque final para matar a los caballeros celestiales , seiya , shiva y harha estaban completamente indefensos ante el oráculo

continuara...


	10. el golpe de la codicia II ( la mente )

**el golpe de la codicia II ( la mente )**

mientras las adivina miraba como seiya , shiva y harha estaban en un poderoso control mental , la mente de los caballeros estaban en su lugar feliz

_la mente de seiya..._

saori : seiya , seiya despierta

seiya :¿ que... ? ¿ saori ?

saori : seiya , te quedaste dormido

cuando seiya noto que estaba en el cuarto de la mansión kido , seiya mira para todos lados y estaba en el cuarto de saori , ella lo mira extrañado pero lo abraza fuertemente

saori : tranquilo , tuviste una pesadilla

seiya : si , eso parece

el caballero mira el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos largos y comenzó a besarla suavemente , saori se separa y se levanta de la cama , mientras seiya veía el cuerpo de la joven , pasados los ratos , se encontraba en el jardín los dos estaban sentados abrazados , mientras seiya le tapo los ojos a saori , ella estaba emocionada , el joven de armadura celestial había tejido una corona de flores blancas para la diosa , ella emocionada se pone la corona que le hace juego con su vestido

seiya : eres tan hermosa , no creo poder describirte mejor

saori : me alegro que por fin podamos vivir en paz

seiya : si , ahora... un momento ¿ como que ahora ?

saori : bueno , venciste a apolo con tus propias manos y eso es algo muy bravo para un caballero

seiya :¿ que paso con sirha ?

saori : ¿ quien es sirha ?

seiya : sirha , ya sabes , el caballero de la luz

saori : me temo que el caballero de la luz decidió ir a descansar

seiya : ¿ quien eres tu ?

saori : seiya , me estas asustando

seiya : ¡¿ quien eres tu ?!

saori : soy tu saori , recuerda por favor

seiya : no puedes ser saori , sirha esta muerto y es el dios de la vida , mentí sobre quien era ¿ quien eres ?

saori : eres muy listo para se un humano

el caballero de la vida ve como el cuerpo de la joven se torna muy similar al de casim pero el sueño fue reemplazado por una pesadilla

_la mente de shiva..._

mientras shiva dormia con la armadura de la luz puesta , noto que el pasto se le hacia muy comodo , como si le resultara familiar , cuando una mariposa se posa delicadamente en la punta de su nariz , shiva abre los ojos y noa a una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como los de ella persiguiendo a las mariposas

shiva :¿ que ? ¿ donde estoy ?

shira : hermana , ¿ te encuentras bien ?

shiva : shira , eres tu , me alegro que todo sea un sueño

shira : lo dice la que tiene la armadura de la luz

shiva : la armadura de la luz , pero cuando fui a la india consegui la armadura de la piton

shira : hermana , ahora que estamos juntas de nuevo , nunca te iras

las dos entraron a la pequeña casa tipica de grecia , cuando vio a sus padres sentados abrazados en la estufa , shira sintio un gran alivio en el pecho , cuando vio que su madre tenia algo distinto

yaras : shiva hija mia , debes estar cansada

shiva : mama , tuve una pesadilla en la que Hades donminaba el mundo

shira : descuida , solo soñaste que conociste a seiya y harha

shiva : nunca , los mencione , ¡ ustedes no son mi familia ! , esto es solo una ilucion

la joven salio corriendo y volvio a ver su pueblo en llamas como cuando era una niña de 5 años , ella vio como toda su familia era asesinada por los barbaros , fue cuando ella fue llevada a la india para conseguir la armadura de piton

_la mente de harha ..._

mientras el joven de armadura de la sabiduria estaba sentado como siempre sobre un arbol mirando el ocaso , sintio la voz de su madre que lo llamaba

harha : madre , se que no estas aqui conmigo

lian : hijo mio ¿ de que estas hablando ?

harha : tu ... tu estas muerta , recuerdo que te vi morir en ese derrumbe

lian : escucha hijo , si esta es una broma , me estas asustando

el joven ataca a su madre con sus puños , pero ella los atrapa y le da un rodillazo en el estomago , cuando el caballero nota que era una ilusion se da cuenta que estan siendo manipulados por casim

harha : ¡ seiya !

los caballeros estaban siendo torturados por los recuerdos pasados y presentes , mientras casim se acercaba con su espada desenfundada para cortar cabezas

_en la mansion kido..._

saori resistia todo lo posible el poder de la corrupcion de Hades , mientras los caballeros la defendian , pero con shun del lado de Hades no tenian muchas posibilidades , los caballeros uno a uno fueron corrompidos por el poder de Hades , cuando saori estaba por perder la batalla , se escucho una lira a lo lejos

saori : esa lira

sirha : asi es señorita kido , eh venido por usted

saori : ¿ es mi hora ?

sirha : no , usted debe vivir , la llevare al unico lugar seguro

saori : no hay lugar seguro en este mundo caballero

sirha : ¿ quien hablo de este mundo ? ¿ que hace un rey cuando gobierna unas nuevas tierras joven ?

el caballero de cabellos rubios comenzo a tocar la lira mientras guiaba a athena por el campo lleno de muertos y almas en pena , el brillo del cuerpo de sirha espantaba a las almas que se le acercaban a saori

sirha : ahora joven , el destino te mostrara donde debes cabar

saori entra en una cueva oscura sintiendo la musica de la lira de sirha , mientras a fuera Hades ve como los caballeros se ponian a sus pies

continuara...

**nota autor : la cancion que sirha toca con su lira es la misma que en la que se escucha en " los caballeros del zodiaco contraatacan "**

**nota 2 : dedicado a alguien muy especial que me sigue en todos los capitulos ss love **

**nota 3 : dedicado a la seleccion nacional de argentina por dejarnos en cuartos de final **


	11. seiya rompe el control mental

**seiya rompe el control mental**

mientras casim se acercaba con la espada desenfundada para poder matar a los caballeros celestiales , ellos estaban sufriendo terribles pesadillas en su mente , sus peores miedos se apoderaron de sus mentes

casim : es inútil que se resistan caballeros

la bruja se acerco y patea a seiya en la cara pero era como patear a una estatua de mármol , seiya en su mente estaba siendo torturado por los recuerdos pasados , cuando escucho la voz dulce y angelical

saori :_ seiya , levántate seiya _

seiya : _¿ saori ? ¿ saori es tu voz la que escucho ?_

saori : _si seiya , no dejes que ese poder te acabe , eres un caballero celestial no puedes perder _

seiya : _es verdad , soy el caballero de pegaso , no puedo perder _

la mujer de armadura negra trata de azotar a seiya con su espada pero cuando lo hace el caballero de pegaso atrapa la espada con su mano derecha , casim trata de zafarse pero no podía

casim : ¿ que ? ¿ que demonios significa esto ?

la bruja comenzó a usar mas su poder mental pero seiya perdía poco a poco sus fuerzas , mientras la bruja intentaba arrebatar la espada , pero cuando lo hace , comienza a cortar la mano de seiya , este en su mente sentía el dolor

seiya : _¿ por que ? ¿ por que me duele tanto ?_

saori : _el poder de casim es muy grande seiya , pero tu eres un gran guerrero , no puedes darte por vencido _

en su mente seiya pudo ver la imagen clara de saori de rodillas orando por la vida de seiya , el joven se acero pero solo podía escuchar sus pensamientos , no podía hablar solo escuchar los pensamientos de saori

seiya : _saori ¿ que es esto ?_

saori : _seiya , es u control mental que no tiene mas fuerza sobre ti _

seiya : ¿ _como saori ? ¿ como es posible que puedo escuchar lo que dices ?_

saori : _seiya , debes salir de este sueño para enfrentar casim y poder enfrentar a Hades _

seiya_ : te prometo saori que vendré por ti de nuevo _

el caballero se sentó para poder salir del control mental de casim , mientras sus amigos estaban peleando por su vida , casim tomo la espada que le arrebato a seiya y antes de la estocada final , seiya abre los ojos y con la armadura del antebrazo bloquea el ataque descendente de casim

casim : no... imposible

seiya : ¡ meteoro de pegaso !

el caballero ataca a la bruja con sus puños y la envía contra el trono , un enorme poder proveniente del cosmos de seiya estaba floreciendo , mientras casim miraba asustada , seiya abre los ojos y sus ojos cambiaron de color café a celestes , su armadura plateada cambia de color celeste y su cosmos se eleva hasta el infinito

casim : no... no se como pudiste liberarte de mi control mental

seiya : es porque los dioses están de mi lado

casim : ¡ golpe de la codicia !

la bruja le lanza un nuevo puñetazo pero seiya no se mueve un solo centímetro, la bruja queda con la boca abierta al ver que el pode de seiya superaba a los de ella , seiya trato de tomar la espada pero ella la arroja contra la pared

casim : por mas que te liberes del control mental pero tus amigos no , solo tienes que matarme

seiya : eso dalo por hecho

casim : ¡ golpe de la codicia !

la bruja le lanza un nuevo golpe y seiya la esquiva , cuando lo hace la bruja lo toma del cabello pero seiya se suelta con mucha facilidad

seiya :¡ cometa de pegaso !

el caballero le lanza un golpe certero a la armadura de casim , cuando impacta contra la armadura negra esta se rompe en millones de pedazos , seiya frena su golpe y ve a la bruja que estaba sin la vestimenta

seiya : quizás tengas que vestirte

casim : esto es una insolencia

seiya : entonces , vístete y libera a mis amigos

casim : no me refiero a eso caballero , romper la armadura de una mujer del tiempo es una barbarie , es una humillación peor que verme sin ropas

la bruja comienza a envolverse con telas negras que le formaron un vestido negro , seiya miro como parecía hacerse mas debil cada minuto

casim : ¿ que pasa seiya ? ¿ no puedes pelear mas ?

seiya : ¿ por que me siento tan débil ?

casim : no lo se , quizás porque eres un debilucho

el caballero sintió como u cuerpo pesaba tanto que no lo podía mover , cuando la bruja lo ataca el sintió como sus puños le quemaban el cuerpo , seiya no se podía mover

casim : te lo dije seiya , no tienes ninguna oportunidad

la bruja lo ataco con todo su poder y derriba al caballero , cuando seiya trata de levantarse mira sus manos pero no notaba el corte de la mano derecha , sabia que en realidad no tenia nada

seiya : _esto... esto es solo una ilusion ..._

casim : ahora , muere pegaso ¡ golpe de la codicia !

el caballero se libera del control mental de casim y ve lo que en realidad veía , era todo una ilusión que casim creo para el

casim : adiós pegaso

seiya : ¡ cometa de pegaso !

el caballero rompe la barrera mental de casim y logra acertar un golpe certero en el pecho , mientras ella se acercaba con la espada

casim : no ... ¿ como no pude predecirlo ?

seiya : es porque nosotros forjamos nuestros destinos con nuestras buenas acciones y pensamientos

casim : no creo esas palabras

seiya : cree lo que quieras , ¡ dame tu fuerza pegaso !

el caballero logra acertar varios golpes en el cuerpo de casim para derrotarla al fin , mientras veía como la barrera mental del control mental de casim se rompía , sus amigos volvían a la vida como antes

shiva : ¿ que paso ?

harha : seiya nos libero

seiya : ¡ vamos que no tenemos tiempo !

mientras los caballeros corrían por el templo para lograr salir , sirha quien estaba guiando a saori a través del infierno con su lira mientras ella caminaba a su lado

saori : ¿que pasara con los demas caballeros ?

sirha : los dioses los protegen , pero a shun no tengo un plan fijo

saori : a los demás si

sirha : tengo tres planes para ellos , la armadura de diamantes , la armadura del fuego frió y la armadura del espíritu dragón

saori : primero necesitamos liberar a los caballero del control de Hades

sirha : descuida seiya se encargara de eso

la diosa de la guerra estaba siendo guiada por el dios de la vida mientras se movían las sombras a los lados del haz de luz

continuara...


	12. el golpe de gracia contra el mal

**el golpe de gracia para el mal **

mientras los caballeros celestiales salían del monte de las animas , cuando escucharon el suave canto de la lira dorada de sirha , seiya y los demás caballeros siguieron la música para poder salir del monte

shiva : que música mas linda

seiya : este tiene que ser sirha , es el único que puede tocar esa melodía

sirha : eres muy listo caballero de pegaso

los caballeros salieron hasta donde estaban los dioses , cuando los caballeros vieron la noche roja como la sangre salieron para poder recibir a los dioses

saori : ¡ seiya !

seiya : ¡ saori !

los dos se encuentran y se abrazan fuertemente , mientras shiva abrazaba el brazo de harha , el miro hacia otro lado para que no se notara el color de su cara

sirha : bueno , como todo esta como debe estar , es hora de que terminemos con lo que empezamos

seiya :¿ que hay de mis amigos ?

sirha : ikki , hyoga y shiryu estan siendo manipulados por Hades y la única forma de que puedan soportar la corrupción es que yo los libere y los vista con sus armaduras especiales

seiya :¿ que hay de shun ?

sirha : tendré que esperar para poder descubrir algo que nos ayude , pero si es necesario tendré que mover cielo y tierra para hacer que vuelvan a la normalidad

seiya : ¿ como podre hacer para que mis amigos vuelvan ?

sirha : supongo que si los purifico podrán tener una oportunidad , pero no duraran mucho tiempo quizás solo unos minutos antes de hacer de nuevo en el poder de Hades

seiya : de acuerdo , traeré a los caballeros hasta tu radio para que los purifiques

el caballero sale en busca de sus amigos , pero saori lo acompaña para protegerlo , mientras los dos montaban al pegaso veían la desastrosa obra de Hades

seiya : maldición , me temo que el poder de Hades es muy grande

Hades : es por que mis poderes sobresalen de los tuyos caballerito

el caballero de la vida es derribado con saori desde su pegaso , pero antes de caer seiya abre sus alas de la armadura y atrapa a saori , cuando siente unas llamaradas en la espalda y los dos caen al suelo

Hades : nos vemos de nuevo caballero de pegaso

seiya : Hades , devuélveme a mis amigos

Hades : de acuerdo

el dios del infierno llama a sus caballeros que salieron de las sombras , cuando seiya vio a Hades controlar a sus amigos el no lo podía creer que sus amigos estuviera controlados por el dios maligno

Hades : ahora seiya te presento a los nuevos caballeros del zodiaco , el cisne de fuego , el dragón rojo y el fénix infernal

saori : ¿ como les puedes hacer eso ?

Hades : es por que ahora hago mi voluntad

seiya : shun reacciona , soy yo seiya

Hades : me temo que shun no puede contestarte , ahora su alma me pertenece para siempre

seiya : no , no , ¡ meteoro de pegaso !

cuando el caballero ataca al dios , los demás caballeros se ponen en el camino de los meteoros y frenan el ataque de seiya , cuando este los evade trata de llegar con Hades pero hyoga se pone en el medio

seiya : no me hagas hacerte daño hyoga

hyoga : ¡ polvo de diamantes !

el caballero lo esquiva pero cuando lo hace , saori recibe varios cortes en su pierna derecha y seiya la carga en sus brazos

seiya : me temo que esto es lo mismo que antes

Hades : no importa seiya , no tienes medio de derrotarnos a los cuatro

seiya : si , tengo una posibilidad

Hades : tienes a tus amigos rodeándote , a mi en las espaldas y un precipicio en frente ¿ que harás seiya ?

seiya : que ironía saori , así estebamos cuando te secuestraron

Hades :¿ de que hablas ?

saori : ¿ que estarias dispuesto a hacer para poder derrotar al mal ?

seiya : como en los viejos tiempos

Hades : ¡ muere pegaso !

seiya abraza fuertemente a saori y salta al precipicio para evitar que Hades tome a saori , cuando los dos caen en la oscuridad del precipicio Hades envía a sus caballeros tras ellos , cuando lo hace , sirha aparece detrás de ellos y los golpea con sus cometas celestiales para purificarlos

sirha : por los poderes del dios de la vida

el dios de la vida logra purificar a los caballeros demoníacos para poder luchar contra los demás caballeros corrompidos por Hades ,cuando lo hace los tres recobran la memoria y su voluntad

ikki : gracias sirha

sirha : de nada , ahora el plan , ikki necesitas conseguir la armadura del fuego frió de ares para poder pelear

ikki : ¿ donde se encuentra la dichosa armadura ?

sirha : en el centro de la tierra , donde las temperaturas son extremas

ikki : podre con eso

sirha : hyoga , necesitas la armadura de diamantes , que fue forjada por poseidon

hyoga : se la leyenda , también se encuentra en el frió absoluto del mundo de las nieves eternas

sirha : correcto , shiryu , necesitas la armadura del espíritu dragón , que se encuentra en los mares de oriente

shyriu : ¿ que harás tu sirha ?

sirha : tengo un plan , volveré al olimpo y luchare contra los dioses corruptos

seiya : pero ni tu puedes contra todos a la vez

sirha : seiya , lleva a saori a un lugar seguro

seiya: ten cuidado amigo mio

sirha : es la hora caballeros

los caballeros se separaron para poder sacrificar una vez mas una pelea contra el mal , las armaduras estaban esperando a los caballeros para derrotar a Hades

continuara...

**nota autor : un adelanto de mi próximo fic " ¿ que tal si fuera al revés " en la que ikki y shun cambian sus armaduras , shun es enviado a la isla de la muerte , ikki es enviado a la isla andromeda **

**nota autor 2 : en el fic " el dios dragon " sera un cross de dos legendarios héroes , seiya y un compañero especial**

**se despide niko stormrage **


	13. la armadura de diamantes parte I

**la armadura de diamantes parte I**

con la advertencia de sirha, hyoga decide ir en busca de la armadura de diamantes , según cuenta la leyenda poseidon forjo la armadura para que su segundo hijo pudiera liberar a los poderosos mares de las garras de los titanes , el caballero del cisne sentia cierto desafió para poder encontrar esa poderosa armadura

hyoga : esto se parece mucho a Siberia

sirha : _no te confíes caballero del cisne , por mas acostumbrado que estés al frió , siempre hay algo mas frió que el mismo frió _

hyoga : _sirha , te escucho en mi mente _

sirha : _si , soy la sabiduría que los guía para poder cumplir sus objetivos , sin la guía adecuada , los narvales se perderían _

hyoga : _gracias sirha , eres un gran amigo _

el caballero del cisne se apresuro para poder llegar a donde estaba la armadura , cuando tenia cargada su armadura de cisne en su espalda noto la simple aldea que tenia un frió que el no lograba precisar , hyoga decide echar un vistazo pero estaba todo muy callado

hyoga : ¡ hola ! ¡¿ hay alguien en esta aldea ?!

el caballero avanzo pero le extrañaba que nadie conteste , también que los perros no ladraran al ver llegar al caballero de rubios cabellos , cuando dio unos pasos en la nieve toco algo con su pie que estaba enterrado en la nieve , hyoga se agacha para poder levantar lo que sea eso , cuando lo desentierra noto que era una gallina del ártico que estaba congelada

hyoga : ¿ que esta pasando en este lugar ?

el caballero sintió un grito de dolor que le haría helar la sangre al mas valiente , pero el se levanto hasta donde estaba el grito pero no había nada , cuando entro a la casa que estaba encendida la chimenea , ve con cuidado hasta llegar a una sala donde una niña estaba sentada junto al fuego

hyoga : disculpa , jovencita ¿ estas bien ?

lara : tengo frió , tengo mucho frió

cuando hyoga se acerca mas a la niña que parecía no tener mas de ocho años , hyoga posa su mano en el hombro de la joven y nota que estaba helada , pero cuando la mira a los ojos , estos estaban fríos como hielo , esos ojos azules provocaron un escalofríos en la espalda del caballero

hyoga : ¿ que paso ? ¿ donde están todos ?

lara : vinieron del mar y se los llevaron a todos

hyoga : ¿ quienes ? ¿ quienes vinieron ?

lara : los demonios

el caballero quedo impactado al escuchar las palabras de la niña , cuando el le pregunto sobre la armadura de diamantes , ella le entrego un libro con unas fotos familiares y un dibujo hecho con trazos de lápiz y pluma

hyoga : es muy lindo , ¿ tu lo dibujaste ?

lara : si , mi mama me dijo que estaba escondida en algún lugar de ese glaciar de hielo

hyoga : como mi armadura del cisne

lara : no tienes tiempo ¿ verdad ?

hyoga : descuida , traeré a todos de nuevo , tu solo quédate a resguardo , no dejes que el fuego se apague o morirás congelada

el caballero sintió de nuevo esos escalofríos en la espalda , cuando cerro la puerta tomo el mapa improvisado y comenzó a correr , mientras veía como los cadáveres de los perros aparecían en la nieve con los temeros aullido del viento

hyoga : desearía estar en siberia

el joven del cisne se apresuro para poder llegar hasta el mar cuando noto las pisadas de los animales , según la niña de la cabaña , el caballero se quito de encima el mapa para envolverlo en un trozo de plástico para evitar que se moje , cuando estaba listo para zambullirse en el agua siente un poder muy grande

hyoga :¿ quienes son ustedes ?

kan : soy kan , caballero del narval

arhu : soy arhu caballero del oso polar

hyoga : soy hyoga ...

kan : sabemos quien eres caballero del cisne , el maestro te estaba esperando

hyoga : ¿ el maestro ?

arhu : si , el maestro Hades nos envía a matarte

hyoga : ¿ fueron ustedes lo que secuestraron a los aldeanos ?

kan : podríamos decir que si

hyoga : ¿ donde estan los aldeanos ?

kan : oye , nosotros hacemos las preguntas aquí

hyoga : pagaran por eso

el caballero se vistió con su armadura de bronce para pelear contra los caballeros del narval y el oso polar , ellos estaba parados en un trozo del hielo en medio del mar , cuando hyoga estaba listo para pelear , ellos saltaron a tierra firme

hyoga : acabare con ustedes ¡ polvo de diamantes !

el cisne blanco ataco con su polvo de diamantes , pero kan lo detuvo con su mano derecha , mientras que arhu estaba parado riéndose de hyoga

hyoga : _no puede ser , detuvo mi polvo de diamantes con sus manos _

kan : ahora siente la ira de mi ¡ golpe de cuerno !

el caballero del narval se lanza con sus cuerno y golpea a hyoga en el cuerpo , el joven del cisne es lanzado contra los bancos de nieve mientras que el caballero estaba de nuevo con los brazos cruzados

kan : digno alumno de tu maestro cristal

hyoga : ¿que significa eso ?

kan : que tu maestro cristal te enseño a jugar con hielo en vez de enseñarte a pelear

hyoga : no , no insultaras a mi maestro

arhu : hermano , deja de jugar y acaba con el

hyoga : ¡ rayo de aurora !

arhu : que tonto es

hyoga lanza su rayo de aurora pero el narval lo esquiva y lo ataca con su " aletazo en velocidad " , el caballero del oso polar decide unirse a la pelea y lo ataca con sus " garras sangrientas " , el golpe logra derribar al caballero del cisne contra la nieve

kan : ¿ ahora lo entiendes ? , mi cuerpo es el mas duro

arhu : y mis garras son las mas afiladas

hyoga :_ tiene que haber una manera de derrotarlos_

kan : rindete hyoga , si te vas ahora no morirás

arhu : no , deja que se quede , después de todo me tendré que entretener con algo

hyoga : prepárense para morir a manos del cisne blanco

kan : que tonto eres hyoga , ¡ ola redoblante !

hyoga esquiva el golpe de kan y le responde con su polvo de diamantes logrando arrastrar unos metros al narval , este se ríe por el poder de hyoga y el caballero del cisne estaba mas molesto que antes

kan : prepárate cisne , esto se acaba

arhu : espera hermano , ¿ que quieres con la armadura de diamantes ?

hyoga : la necesito para salvar a mis amigos de un terrible mal

kan : a si claro amigos como no , son fruslerías

hyoga : mis amigos estan en peligro , seiya , shyriu , ikki , shun y saori

arhu : tienes muchos amigos ¿ verdad hyoga ?

hyoga : ellos cuentan conmigo , también la diosa athena

kan : athena , el señor Hades nos dijo la verdad de lo que paso con athena

hyoga : ¿ de que hablas ?

arhu : basta de chácharas , muere hyoga ¡ garras de frió mortal !

hyoga recibe varios cortes en el cuerpo con las garras del oso polar y cae tumbado en la nieve , mientras los hermanos se acercaban para poder deshacerse de hyoga por pedido de Hades

continuara...


	14. la armadura de diamantes parte II

**la armadura de diamantes parte II**

hyoga estaba tumbado en la nieve a merced del narval y el oso polar , mientras en su mente trataba de levantarse los golpes que tenia se lo impedían

kan : que lastima que no eres listo hyoga

arhu : si , si hubieras sido un joven inteligente estarías vivo pero siempre tan terco

hyoga : _amigos perdonen pero no puedo derrotar a los caballeros de Hades _

sirha : _la batalla no termino caballero del cisne , ponte de pie _

hyoga : _ no puedo sirha , estos caballero son muy fuertes y rápidos _

sirha : _si no me crees a mi , escucha a ellos _

hyoga : _maestro camus , maestro cristal _

camus : _ ¿ te dices caballero de hielo ? ¿ por que no te pones de pie caballero de los hielos ?_

cristal : _recuerda joven , el cuerno del narval es el mas duro y las garras del oso son las mas afiladas _

hyoga : _maestro cristal ¿ que me trata de decir ? _

cristal : _¿ que te enseñe joven caballero ? piensa bien en lo que te dije _

kan : aun respira , arhu acaba con este desperfecto de caballero

el caballero del cisne estaba a punto de perder la vida , pero cuando escucho una voz dulce y angelical , el de inmediato la reconoció , esa era la voz de su madre

Natassia : _hyoga , mi hijo ¿ recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste ?_

hyoga : _madre , quiero ir contigo _

Natassia :_ aun no es tu hora amado hijo , recuerda , tu me dijiste que lucharías y siempre te pondrías de pie , ahora lucha , lucha hyoga _

hyoga : _tienes razón madre , gracias maestros , gracias sirha , gracias madre . _mi madre tiene razón , yo soy hyoga el cisne blanco

arhu : creo que el golpe le hizo mucho daño

kan : arhu , acaba con el

arhu : sera un placer , ¡ garras sangrientas !

hyoga : ¡ explosión de aurora !

el caballero lanza su ataque y repele al caballero del oso polar , cuando tiene la oportunidad salta a las aguas heladas para lograr encontrar la armadura de diamantes , mientras los dios agentes de Hades salieron a perseguirlos , hyoga nado hasta lo mas profundo hasta encontrar la cueva del caballero de diamantes

hyoga : creo que llegue , ¿ donde estará la armadura ?

el caballero comenzó a correr por las cuevas para poder encontrar la armadura de diamantes , los agentes de Hades salieron del agua para poder entrar a la cueva

kan : sal de ahí hyoga , sabemos que estas aquí

hyoga : _maldición , si me encuentran estoy acabado _

arhu : anda sal y haz que sea mas fácil

hyoga : ¡ polvo de diamantes !

el caballero le lanza su polvo de diamantes para distraerlos pero cuando lo hace recibe las garras sangrientas de arhu en el pecho hyoga mira como el oso polar tenia sus garras atravesando su armadura , la sangre caía del cuerpo de hyoga y para poder rematarlo kan usa su golpe de cuerno , el cuerpo del caballero de cisne cae contra las aguas estancadas de la cueva

hyoga : no , no me daré por vencido

kan : maldito , ¿ por que no te mueres ?

hyoga : mientras el cisne blanco aun pueda volar yo seguiré luchado

arhu : supongo que es hora de cortarle la alas al cisne

kan : y sazonar al cisne para día de gracias ¿ no crees ?

hyoga : miserables , jamas me dejare vencer , ¡ polvo de diamantes !

kan : ¡ que terco eres hyoga ! , ¡ golpe de cuerno !

hyoga ataco con su polvo de diamantes pero kan lo esquiva y atraviesa el cuerpo de hyoga con su golpe de cuerno , hyoga cae de rodillas mientras que arhu estaba listo para atacar al caballero del cisne

arhu : prepárate a morir hyoga

kan : rematemos a hyoga juntos

arhu :garras sangrientas

kan : golpe de cuerno

hyoga estaba de rodillas mientras las hemorragias masivas se separaban de su cuerpo , hyoga recordó las palabras de su maestro cristal y de su maestro camus de acuario " _recuerda hyoga , las garras del oso es la mas afilada y el cuerno del narval es el mas duro "_

hyoga : _maestro ¿ que significa ?_

los caballeros atacaron a hyoga con sus poderes , el caballero del cisne atrapa las garras de arhu y las envía contra el cuerno del narval , cuando chocan entre si las garras se rompen y el cuerno se corta con las garras , los caballero se sorprendieron al ver que hyoga descubrió un punto ciego entre los dos

arhu : no... imposible ...

kan : ¿ como ? ¿ como lo hizo ?

hyoga : ¡ explosión de aurora !

el golpe helado de hyoga derrota a los dos caballeros de Hades y los da por muertos , cuando el caballero baja su cosmos sigue las huellas de los diamantes y llego hasta donde estaba la estatua de poseidon dios de los mares , cuando se pone cerca de la cantera había una inscripción

hyoga :" _el hielo de poseidon no congelara al que busca la verdad " _¿ que querrá decir eso ?

el caballero abre la cantera y que en realidad el hielo de poseidon eran diamantes derretidos pero mas helados que el hielo , cuando hyoga pone las manos en los diamantes derretidos , estos cobran la forma de su armadura de cisne cubriendo prácticamente todo su cuerpo era como si los diamantes formaran una nueva armadura

hyoga : eso es asombroso , es una armadura de diamantes real , ahora soy un caballero mas poderoso

sirha : escucha caballero de cisne , esa armadura fue forjada para alguien que domine el arte del frió sin congelar su corazón

hyoga : el hombre que busca la verdad , es aquel a que solo sirve la justicia , sus puños son helados pero su corazón es tan cálido como su cosmos

sirha : correcto , ahora ve caballero de diamantes , ve y salva al mundo que proteges

hyoga : gracias sirha , gracias maestro cristal y sobre todo gracias mama

el caballero de diamantes salio corriendo de la cueva para poder ver a los aldeanos salir de entre medio de los arboles para ver al caballero de armadura de diamantes que derroto a los agentes de Hades

lian : gracias caballero de diamantes , sabíamos que volverías algún día

hyoga : no me des las gracias señora ,agradezca a su hija que me dijo lo que estaba pasando

lian : ¿ mi hija ? ¿ de que esta hablando ?

hyoga : de lara , ¿ no es su hija ?

lian : si , pero mi hija murió hace tiempo caballero de diamantes

hyoga : pero ella me indico y...

el caballero de diamantes se desmaya al saber que en realidad la niña que lo cuido estaba muerta hace tiempo , los aldeanos cargaron a su libertador y lo llevaron a una cabaña para que descansara ,pero en la cabeza de hyoga tenia esa idea fija ¿ quien me ayudo ? ¿ fue alguien vivo ?

continuara...


	15. la armadura de fuego frió parte I

**la armadura de fuego frió parte I**

ikki tenia presente que la amenaza de sirha sobre la caída de los dioses , el caballero de fénix decide ir a buscar la armadura de fuego frió de las llamas de apolo

ikki : maldición , tengo que encontrar la dichosa armadura de fuego frió , ¿ por que no puedo pelear con mi armadura de fénix ?

sirha :_ porque la armadura de bronce no resistirá contra la corrupción de Hades _

ikki : sirha , te escucho en mi mente

sirha : _si quieres vivir tendrás que conseguir la armadura del fuego de apolo _

ikki : de acuerdo , pero cuando todo termine devolveré la armadura de apolo

sirha : _no esperaba mas de ti ikki _

el caballero de del fénix se adentro en el centro de la tierra , donde los calores eran sofocantes , ningún ser mortal podría soportar el calor de las llamas del centro de la tierra , ikki quien cargaba su armadura en su espalda escucho como se movieron unas piedras

ikki : ¿ que ? ¿ quien anda ahí ?

el caballero no escucho respuesta , pero cuando se da vuelta tiene en frete a varios caballeros de túnicas negras , ellos que tenían la cara escondida por una mascara negra de ojos rojos y las manos dentro de las mangas

ikki : ¿ quienes son ustedes ?

casun : somos los señores del fuego frió y tu intruso no eres bienvenido en este lugar

ikki : escucha , no quiero pelear con ninguno de ustedes , solo denme la armadura del fuego frió y me iré de este lugar

casun : maten al intruso

los soldados comenzaron a saltar hasta donde estaba ikki quien solo se cruzo de brazos para poder esquivar los ataque de los señores , ikki los ataca pero cuando uno lo toma por detrás ikki logra retirar la mascara del señor de del fuego frió y nota como la cara era de piel gris y arrugada con colmillos y ojos negros como la noche

ikki : ¿ que demonios son ustedes ?

casun : somos los señores del fuego frió , todo aquel que se opongan a nuestro dominio no tardaran en arrepentirse de su insensatez

ikki : jajaja , ahora es mi turno ¡ ave fénix !

el caballero del fénix ataca con sus puños a gran velocidad derribando a los señores de tunicas negras , ikki cae de pie sobre los cadáveres de los señores para encarar al líder

ikki : ¿ ahora lo ves anciano ? no puedes derrotar al fénix

casun : ¿ anciano ? mide bien tus palabras muchacho

ikki : ¡ ave fénix !

el caballero ataca al anciano , cuando ikki atraviesa la capa negra y cuando mira hacia arriba , el señor salto por los aires pero este tenia la armadura del carbunclo azul

ikki : vaya , estas llenos de sorpresa viejo

casun : me temo que te enfrentaras a mi , al caballero del carbunclo azul

ikki prepara su armadura de fénix para poder pelear , cuando se viste con su armadura el caballero azul lo ataca con su " golpe de los astros " pero el caballero del fénix lo esquiva

ikki : eres muy lento anciano

casun : ¿ estas seguro de eso caballero de fénix ?

cuando ikki ve que en su pierna tenia una mancha azul que crecía lentamente , el la toca y siente como si el frio recorriera su cuerpo

ikki : ¿ que me pasa ? ¿ por que siento este frió ?

casun : porque el golpe de los astros te irán absorbiendo la energía que tienes , cuando se acabe te robaran la vida

ikki : no , no puede ser

casun : prepárate a morir fénix , ¡ golpe de fuego frió !

ikki : no... no puedo moverme

el caballero de fuego frió ataca a ikki con un puñetazo certero en el corazón , haciendo que ikki caiga en el suelo , cuando el anciano cae en el suelo de pie , ikki estaba tirado con la sangre brotando de sus heridas

casun : no te conviene levantarte caballero de bronce

ikki : no , mi hermano esta siendo poseído por Hades , jure que lo defendería hasta mi ultimo aliento

casun : no me importa , vete al infierno

ikki : no , jamas me daré por vencido ¡ golpe fantasma de fénix !

casun : ¡ golpe de carbunclo azul !

el caballero azul ataca al mismo tiempo que el caballero del fénix , cuando los dos chocan sus puños quedando de frente , mientras ikki trataba de forcejear contra el , casun miraba como ikki parecía volverse mas fuerte

casum : ¡ muere fénix !

el caballero azul ataca con sus puños a ikki y lo lanza contra las paredes , ikki trata de levantarse para poder pelear de nuevo

ikki : tendré que usar mi poder especial ¡ relámpago de fénix !

el caballero ataca a la velocidad de la luz contra el caballero azul , este recibe un golpe muy poderoso en su cuerpo desplomándose en el piso

ikki : lo...lo... lo logre

casun : ¡ tumba de cristal !

ikki : ¿ que ? ¿ que especie de truco es este ?

casun : estarás atrapado en mi tumba de cristal eternamente

el caballero atrapo del cuello a ikki y lo arroja contra las paredes del templo , el caballero le lanza un rayo azul a ikki quien comienza a encerrar al fénix eternamente en un capullo de diamantes y asi evitar que ikki reclame la armadura

continuara...


	16. la armadura del fuego frió parte II

**la armadura de fuego frió parte II**

ikki tenia en su cuerpo los fragmentos del carbunclo azul , mientras el caballero de fénix trataba de forcejear para poder zafarse , mientras el caballero azul golpeaba el cuerpo del joven

casun : te lo dije fénix , jamas me podrás ganar

ikki : ¿ por que ? ¿ por que ?

casun : calla mestizo

el caballero azul comienza a encerrar a ikki hasta la cabeza , el caballero de fénix es enterrado vivo en las ardientes tierras del centro del planeta

ikki : _shun , seiya perdónenme por favor _

sirha : _la batalla aun no ha terminado caballero de fénix _

ikki : _ ¿ sirha ? ¿ sirha eres tu ?_

saori : _sirha tiene razón ikki , el fénix siempre renace de sus cenizas _

ikki : _esa es la voz de saori , no... no... no puedo darme por vencido _

el caballero comenzó a elevar su cosmos hasta el alcance de su alma , casun miro como la tumba temblaba y las tierras se partían lentamente

casun : no... esto no puede ser

ikki : ¡ ave fénix !

un gran pájaro de fuego se libera de la tumba enterrada y el guerrero de armadura azul mira asombrado mientras el ave se dirigirla hacia el , cuando ikki golpea a casun en el pecho lo lanza contra los pilares de ares

ikki : lo... lo logre , lo derrote

casun : te equivocas de nuevo ikki

ikki : no , no es posible que tu estés vivo

casun : no entiendes nunca , mi armadura esta siendo protegida por el calor de tus poderes

ikki :_ el calor del golpe de fénix _

casun : así es , con el calor de los golpes que tengas mi armadura se hará mas fuerte

ikki : tengo que detenerte

casun : no lo harás , ¡ golpe de los astros !

ikki : ¡ ave fénix !

los dos golpes se cruzan , pero cuando ikki se da cuenta su armadura se vuelve polvo , ikki cae de rodillas a la espalda de casun , el caballero de armadura azul se voltea para ver a ikki

casun : te lo dije , jamas me ganaras con esos poderes tan cálidos

ikki : ¿ quien dijo que el golpe da calor ?

casun : ¿ que ?

el caballero mira como su armadura se congela con el fuego frió de ikki quien miraba como la armadura se agrietaba hasta que se termino de partir , ikki se levanta y le acierta el golpe de gracia

casun : lo hiciste bien caballero de fénix

ikki : no me halagues , sabes que ese golpe no te hizo daño

casun : lo se , pero tu fuego ahora es tan frió como el hielo pero sin vender tu corazón

ikki : ¿ vender mi corazón ?

casun : si , el señor sirha nos dijo que vendrías , pero como tu controlas el fuego tendrías que congelar tus llamas para poder tomar el fuego de ares

ikki : ¿ sirha te dijo que vendríamos ?

casun : si , pero me temo que para poder tomar la armadura del fuego de ares necesita algo mas

ikki : ¿ por que me desafiaste a pelear ?

casun : el dios de la vida me dijo que te gustan los desafíos y no se me ocurrió otra cosa jajaja

ikki : ¿ me llevaras donde esta el fuego de ares ?

casun : la pelea no ha terminado caballero

ikki : ¿ que ? ¿ por que sigues peleando ?

casun : nunca dije que una pelea se hace con los puños

ikki : ¿ que significa eso ?

casun : para poder tomar el fuego de ares , necesitas algo mas que poder

ikki : me recuerdas a shun

casun : ven conmigo joven caballero

ikki se pone de pie para seguir al anciano , mientras los dos caminaban lado a lado para aprender a usar la armadura del fuego frió de ares , ikki pensó lentamente y con mucho cuidado la razón de sirha

casun : ahí esta joven caballero de fénix

ikki : _el fuego de ares protegerá al hombre que busca la justicia , _¿ que significa ?

casun : solo la verdadera justicia traerá la paz

ikki : creo que se de que se trata

casun : lo dudo mucho caballero

ikki comienza a subir las escaleras hasta el altar de ares donde las llamas del dios de la guerra brillaban sin cesar , ikki toma las cenizas de su armadura para echarlas al fuego de ares

casun : _ ¿ que esta haciendo ?_

ikki : poderos ares , quiero que sepas que es un gran honor usar tu fuego para proteger al mundo

casun : así no te ganaras el favor del dios de la guerra muchacho

ikki : claro , tienes razón , " el fuego de ares no quemara al hombre que busca la justicia "

el caballero del fénix pone las manos en el fuego y las llamas rojas se vuelven azules , cuando estas envuelven el cuerpo de ikki , la armadura del ave fénix estaba renovada con un poder inimaginable

casun : eres el elegido de ares

ikki : parece como si el ave fénix estuviera cargado de la energía de los dioses

casun : el fuego del dios de la guerra te protege caballero , ahora ve y salva a tu hermano

ikki : gracias casun , ahora Hades iré por mi hermano

casun : ve con honor caballero de fénix , que el dios de la guerra te sonría

ikki le haciente con la cabeza al caballero del carbunclo azul , el joven sale corriendo para poder evitar que Hades destruya la tierra , ikki ya tenia la armadura mas potente del reino de las llamas y la usaría para derrotar al dios del inframundo y rescatar a su hermano

continuara...


	17. los verdaderos dioses omega

**los verdaderos dioses omega **

sirha había subido al monte olimpo , mientras con sus pies pisaba el camino corrupto de Hades , el dios de la vida tenia en mente conseguir una armadura mas para su caballero

sirha : que los dioses me de fuerzas

Hades : ahora este mundo me pertenece

sirha : a un lado estúpido

Hades : deberías ser mas amable con el nuevo dueño del mundo

sirha : Hades , haz lo que quieras , pero suelta al muchacho

Hades : ¿ por que es tan importante para ti ?

sirha : es un buen amigo y excelente caballero

Hades : si su corazón puro es algo molesto pero no importa , nada importa

sirha : devuelve a shun o tendré que atacarte

Hades : no me hagas reír , jamas lastimarías a tus amigos

sirha : es evidente que jamas has peleado contra el dios de la vida , ¡ cometa celestial !

el dios de la vida ataca a Hades pero había algo raro en el dios del infierno , no se molesto en esquivar el golpe , sin que se diera cuenta , sirha detuvo su propio puñetazo

Hades : sabia que no me lastimarías , es por eso que elegí a este muchacho

zeus : hola sirha

sirha : padre , no esto no es posible

poseidon : cree lo que quieras traidor

sirha : ¿ traidor ? que refrescante

zeus : tendrías que aprender que ni siquiera el dios de la vida puede contra los dioses mas viejos

sirha : tal vez ustedes sean mas que yo , pero aun así luchare por la justicia

Hades : bueno , tenemos tres ventajas

zeus : la primera es que los tres dioses estamos del mismo lado

poseidon : la segunda es que somos tres contra uno

sirha : son solo dos

Hades : el broche de oro es que tenemos a la muchacha que el caballero renegado tanto ama

sirha : ¡ saori ! , miserables , ese es un truco muy sucio

Hades : destrocen al traidor

poseidon : ¡ resplandor de hielo !

zeus : ¡ relámpago omega !

Hades : ¡ golpe de la muerte !

los tres dioses golpean a sirha quien es enviado contra el trono de zeus rompiendo el trono de oro con su cuerpo , el dios de la vida se levanta y ve que Hades tenia encadenada a saori con las cadenas de andomeda

Hades : bien , una vez que el dios de la vida este muerto , antauri podrá asesinar al caballero de la vida

sirha : ¿ quien es antauri ?

antauri : soy el caballero de la muerte del señor Hades

sirha : pues ninguno de ustedes cuatro saldrá del monte olimpo con vida

Hades : eso esta por cambiar , cuando mis hermanos me entreguen el cielo y los mares seré invencible

sirha : no mientras yo respire ¡ marejada de estrellas !

el dios de la vida dio un salto al cielo mientras caía con varias estrellas golpeando el cuerpo de los dioses , el caballero de la muerte solo se puso su casco y bajo a la tierra para encontrar al caballero de la vida

sirha : no te iras a ningun lado

Hades : estas peleando conmigo , ¡ cataclismo de fuego !

el dios de la vida es atacado por las llamas de Hades , el dios del rayo y trueno ataca con su " golpe de centellas " y por ultimo el dios de los mares lo golpea con de sirena

sirha : malditos , ustedes me obligaron

shun : ¡ cadena de dios renegado !

cuando el dios de la vida mira , un resplandor estaba frente a los dioses con la cadena de andromeda , Hades ve como el alma de shun vestía la armadura de andromeda

sirha : ¡ shun !

shun : sirha , ve por saori yo los distraeré

Hades : esto no es posible

shun : ¡ ataca cadena !

zeus : estúpido , ¡ relámpago omega !

poseidon :! marejada !

los dos dioses atacaron al alma del caballero de andromeda , mientras sirha desato a saori de las cadenas de andromeda , Hades vio que sirha libero a athena y le impuso su fuerza

Hades : ¡ golpe de la muerte !

sirha : garras de la vida

los dos golpes colisionaron y la explosión llamo la atención de los dioses que soltaron las cadenas , mientras ellos fueron a ver sirha desplegó unas alas blancas para escaparse del olimpo mientras los dioses corruptos los seguían , saori se aferro al dios de la vida quien no podía dejar atrás a sus amigos poseídos

sirha : no , imposible , todo el mundo se volvió oscuridad y llamas

saori : ¿ que pasara con shun ?

sirha : descuida saori , no era el shun que conocemos era solo el alma reflejada por el cosmos positivo de Hades

saori : pero me preocupa

sirha : el que mas me preocupa es seiya

saori : ¿ por que lo dices ?

sirha : Hades envió a un caballero de la muerte contra el caballero de la vida

saori : seiya , por favor cuídate mucho

el dios de la vida aterrizo para poner a resguardo a saori y esperar a sus amigos para entrar de nuevo en el olimpo , sirha vio como todos los humanos eran demonios de ultra tumba , sirha saco su lira y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía con las cuerdas

sirha : es mi turno de velar por la seguridad del mundo

saori : yo te ayudare

sirha : es muy amable señorita saori , creo que es responsabilidad de nosotros devolver al mundo a su equilibrio original

los dioses concentraron sus cosmos para poder crear una barrera que protegería a los caballeros hasta su llegada , mientras en el olimpo el alma de shun había desaparecido , los caballeros celestiales estaban siendo perseguidos por un asesino que solo trae la muerte y destrucción a su paso

saori : _seiya , ten mucho cuidado _

los caballeros celestiales estaban corriendo a toda velocidad , mientras seiya sintió una suave brisa en la cara seguida de la voz de saori

seiya : no puedo creerlo

shiva : ¿ que pasa seiya ?

seiya : saori , sirha y mis amigos están en peligro

harha : los salvaremos cuando hallamos derrotado Hades

seiya : por mas que odie decirlo , no tenemos posibilidad alguna

shiva : ¿ como puedes decirlo ?

seiya : sirha , el me dijo que los dioses tienen la capacidad de usar cuatro de sus cosmos mientras que los humanos solo uno

harha : si Hades usa los cuatro comos al mismo tiempo estamos perdidos

seiya : los cuatro comos ... eso es , harha eres un genio

harha : vaya gracias ...¿ por que ?

seiya : lo sabrán cuando lleguemos al olimpo

continuara...


	18. caballero de la muerte vs el de la vida

**el caballero de la muerte vs el caballero de la vida**

los caballeros celestiales llegaron al monte olimpo donde los guardias de Hades estaban esperando a los tres caballeros , seiya , shiva y harha se abrieron camino entre los soldados para llegar a la base del olimpo

shiva : harha , detrás de ti

el caballero de armadura naranja explota para sacar a los soldados de Hades de sus espaldas , mientras seiya se abría paso con sus meteoros , shiva logro ver a un caballero de armadura negra similar a la de seiya

shiryu : ¡ dragón naciente !

el caballero del dragón logro arrasar con todos los soldados , seiya mira atento como el dragón verde derroto a los soldados de un solo golpe

seiya : shiryu ¿ como...?

shiryu : luego abra tiempo para saludar

ikki : ¡ ave fénix !

seiya : ikki

hyoga : ¡ polvo de diamantes !

los caballeros lograron liberar a seiya y a los demás caballeros para poder controlar la situación , el caballero de la vida termino de barrer a los soldados con sus meteoros de pegaso , cuando los soldados estuvieron derrotados , la ilusión de sirha aparece en la base del monte olimpo

sirha : ahora caballeros , usen las armaduras como se debe

los caballeros se vistieron con las armaduras de los dioses , hyoga se vistió con la armadura de diamantes , ikki con la armadura de fuego de ares y shiryu con la armadura del espíritu dragón

seiya : listo , ahora vayamos por Hades

los caballeros se treparon al monte olimpo , cuando miraron un cosmos de gran oscuridad , seiya es atacado por unas especies de llamas verdes oscuras que despedían una maldad indescriptible

antauri : vaya , eres seiya el caballero de la vida

seiya : ¿ quien eres tu ?

antauri : soy antauri y me conocen como el caballero de la muerte

ikki : me vale , ¡ ave fénix !

el caballero de armadura de ares ataca al caballero de la muerte , este lo esquiva y ataca a seiya con puños de sangre haciendo que los dos caigan en la base del olimpo

antauri : rindete caballero de la vida y me asegurare de que tu muerte sea rápida

seiya : no lo creo

antauri : ¿ aun no lo entiendes ? ¡ puños sangrientos !

el caballero de la muerte ataca a seiya con sus puños sangrientos , seiya es derribado con los golpes de antauri , el caballero de armadura negra lo toma del cuello y lo levanta

antauri : le haz dado muchos problemas a mi maestro , ahora tienes la oportunidad de unirte a nosotros o morir

seiya : prefiero morir que unirme a ustedes

antauri : que estúpido eres , ¡ garras sangrientas !

el caballero ataca a seiya y este es derribado con gran facilidad , seiya se levanta y lo ataca con sus meteoros de pegaso pero antauri los esquiva , cuando nota que los puños van mas rápido y mas rápido , seiya logra acertar un puñetazo en la cara de antauri haciendo que su cuerpo vuele contra la base de la montaña

seiya : lo logre , lo derrote

antauri : es muy temprano para cantar victoria ¿ no te parece ?

seiya : maldición , ese fue mi ataque mas poderoso

antauri : debo decirte la verdad , eres el primer caballero que a logrado golpearme

seiya : pero eso no basto para ganarte

antauri : ¿ como es posible que tus puños puedan viajar mas rápido que antes ?

seiya : cuando luche en las 12 casas , pude ver los puños a la velocidad de la luz de aioria , vencí el gran cuerno de aldebaran

antauri : ¿ solo por vencer a los caballeros dorados te crees superior ?

seiya : nadie es superior a nadie

antauri : por revelarte contra el señor Hades tendré que acabar contigo pegaso

el caballero de cabellos negros y ojos verdes miro a seiya como si sus ojos no tuvieran alma propia , seiya noto mucho sufrimiento en el alma de antauri pero el caballero de la muerte sintió el viento que volaba sus largos cabellos

antauri : tendré que confesar que tu planeta era hermoso , pero ahora solo hay oscuridad

seiya : ¿ por que peleas para Hades ?

antauri : por que solo así lograre mi objetivo principal

el caballero de la muerte ataco a seiya con sus " garras sangrientas " pero el caballero de la vida lo retiene con las garras de la vida , los dos golpes impactaron en los corazones de los caballeros haciendo que se mataran uno al otro , los dos caen al suelo inmóvil

saori : ¡ seiya !

sirha : no , Hades

los dioses se siguieron concentrando para poder purificar a los caballeros que luchaban contra el mal , mientras los tres caballeros restantes trataban de subir en el monte de los dioses , hyoga sintió el cosmos de seiya y de antauri desaparecer de la faz de la tierra

ikki : no , seiya , seiya

hyoga : no puedo creerlo , seiya callo con el caballero de la muerte

shiryu : no , recuerden lo que dijo seiya , el jamas morirá de esa manera

los caballeros lograron subir a la cima del monte de los dioses , cuando llegaron , el espíritu de shun estaba atado con sus cadenas

ikki : ¡ shun !

shunh : lo...lo lograron

hyoga : espera ikki , debe ser una trampa de Hades

los caballeros dieron un paso adelante hasta que las llamas de Hades lo detuvieron , el dios del infierno cayo para poder enfrentar a los caballero junto con zeus y poseidon

shun : no... dejen a mis amigos

hyoga : son los tres dioses

ikki : si , me temo que se corrompieron por culpa de Hades

Hades : si , bueno , corromper a los dioses es fácil , matarlos es lo difícil jajaja

hyoga : basta de tonterías ¡ polvo de diamantes !

el cisne ataca con gran velocidad pero poseidon se pone en frente y bloquea el polvo de diamantes con su mano derecha , mientras ikki ataco con su " garras de fénix " , zeus los detiene con sus poderes , los caballeros son arrasados haciendo que shun pierda el control , mientras veía a sus amigos eran atacados por los dioses

shun : ¡ NO!

el caballero de andromeda destroza las cadenas y se libera atacando a los dioses con la tormenta nebular , los dioses lo esquivan mientras shun se ponía de pie

ikki : shun , vete no tienes armadura

shun : no me importa peleare contra el que me hizo esto

Hades : si que tienes valor al enfrentarte conmigo , ¡ mortal !

los caballeros estaban preparados para poder pelear contra los dioses mientras Hades miraba el cuerpo sin vida de seiya y de antauri

continuara...


	19. el alzamiento de las armaduras

**el alzamiento de las armaduras **

los caballeros estaban siendo derrotados por los dioses a los que le juraron lealtad , zeus , poseidon y Hades tenían el campo de batalla dominado , mientras que antauri y seiya estaban en la base de la montaña

shun : miserables , jamas se los perdonare

Hades : eso es , enojate , el odio es lo único que te dará la fuerza

shun : ¡ no ! , ¡ cadena de dios renegado !

Hades : estúpido

el dios atrapa la cadena de shun y la jala para su lado , cuando el cuerpo de shun se acerca al de Hades , el dios del infierno lo ataca con " llamas de la perdición " haciendo que el cuerpo de shun sea lanzado contra las cadenas de andromeda

shiryu : lamento del dragón

el poder de shiryu atrapo el cuerpo de shun antes de caer al piso , cuando el dios noto que shiryu podía manipular la dirección de donde iba a caer

Hades : escucha caballero ¿ como puedes hacer eso ?

shiryu : por que poseo la armadura del espíritu drogan , un legendario ser que vive en el techo del mundo

ikki : espera , nunca dijiste como obtuviste la armadura

hyoga : apuesto que la batalla fue dura como la nuestra

shiryu : bueno ...

flash back...

el caballero de armadura verde escalaba a gran velocidad por el techo del mundo para llegar a la guarida del espíritu dragón , el caballero acostumbrado a trepar montañas en china , cuando llego a la cueva del techo del mundo se adentro lentamente en la oscuridad , cuando sus ojos vieron unos enormes ojos dorados con pupilas rojas que miraban fijamente al caballero

shyriu : ¿ eres tu el espíritu dragón ?

draco : si humano , mi nombre es draco y soy el espíritu dragón

shiryu : escuche , necesito encontrar la armadura del espíritu dragón , un gran mal esta azotando la tierra y necesito su ayuda

draco : puedo ver tu alma joven y veo que eres un joven muy valiente y osado , ademas de la increíble bondad que hay en tu corazón

shiryu : ¿ me permitirá llevar la armadura hasta Grecia ?

draco : no puedo dejar que te la lleves sin superar la prueba del dragón

shiryu : escuche , no quiero pelear contra usted así que le suplico que me permita llevar la armadura

draco : no siempre es necesario pelear para vencer a un oponente , si quieres la armadura debes sacarla del fondo del lago de mi cueva caballero

el joven de cabellos negros se acerca al lago de la cueva del dragón , shiryu se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a meditar hasta que su cosmos se elevo al máximo , el dragón noto el cosmos limpio y puro de shiryu cuando el caballero logro sacar la armadura del fondo del lago el dragón se la entrego y shiryu empredio el viaje de regreso

draco : espera caballero , te advierto que cuando termines con tu misión la armadura volverá sola a su lugar de origen

shiryu : gracias , gracias espíritu dragón , te prometo que volveré a visitarte

fin del flash back...

ikki : ¿ eso fue todo ? ¿ es una broma ?

shiryu : no , aun recuerdo lo que draco me dijo , es por eso que tendré que derrotarlos cueste lo que cueste

Hades : ¿ crees que con solo contar una historia me vencerás ?

shiryu : ¡ la fuerza del dragón !

el caballero ataca al dios que detiene el golpe con su mano derecha , shun lo ataca con su cadena de dios renegado , hyoga con explosión de aurora y el ave fénix con sus garras de fénix , el dios los lanza contra las paredes sin importarle nada

Hades : lo ven caballeros , no importa que armadura vistan jamas me ganaran

los caballeros se levantaron para seguir luchando , los dioses los atacaron mientras seiya escuchaba los gritos de sus amigos desde lo bajo del monte olimpo , el caballero se levanto pero no podía respirar

seiya : maldición , no puedo respirar

antauri : es por que mis garras de la muerte te están consumiendo vivo

seiya : lo mismo con mis garras de la vida

antauri : si es verdad , pero yo no moriré , la muerte no puede morir

seiya : no tienes que morir , puedes elegir vivir

antauri : ¡ cierra la boca !

el caballero de la muerte ataca al caballero de la vida pero este esquiva sus garras de la muerte y lo ataca con las garras de la vida , los caballeros se arañaron con sus garras mientras se envenenaban lentamente , seiya sentía como sus órganos se envenenaban lentamente , antauri sentía como se purificaba con los poderes de seiya

seiya : no... no puedo respirar

antauri : mis piernas , no responden

los caballeros cayeron de rodillas mientras estaban de frente , antauri eleva mas su cosmos igual que el de seiya , ellos tenían un cosmos al mismo nivel , cuando seiya sintió una brisa sobre su rostro

seiya : ¡ meteoro pegaso !

el caballero de la muerte bloquea los meteoros de pegaso pero cuando se da cuenta , seiya llevaba una gran ventaja en el monte , antauri comienza a trepar para poder alcanzar a seiya , los dos tenían la misma distancia sin importar su velocidad

antauri : no podrás huir de la muerte seiya

seiya : primero tendrás que alcanzarme

el caballero de la vida logra trepar hasta la cima donde estaban los dioses , mientras tanto Hades ataca con sus garras fantasmas a ikki pero sin saberlo recibe los cometa de pegaso haciendo que el cuerpo de Hades reciba un golpe muy certero

shun : seiya

seiya : parece que llegue tarde a la fiesta

Hades : bienvenido caballero de la vida , pero me temo que este sitio sera tu tumba

seiya : no me asustas Hades , te derrotaremos todos juntos

antauri : ¡ puños sangrientos !

el caballero de la muerte lo ataca pero seiya lo esquiva con facilidad , seiya mira a Hades y luego a antauri , seiya sentía como sus órganos comenzaban a fallar

seiya : mírate antauri , puedes ver como tu cuerpo esta fallando , deja todo como esta y rindete de una vez

antauri : ¡ nunca lo haré ! ¡ garras de la muerte !

seiya : ¡ garras de la vida !

los caballero se atacaron con sus garras , mientras los dioses masacraban a los caballeros , ellos se pusieron de pie sin importarles nada , seiya estaba entrelazado con sus garras en las garras del caballero de la muerte , los dioses estaban siendo manipulados por Hades

seiya : antauri detente o los dos moriremos

antauri : no puedes matar a la muerte seiya , mi querido hermano

seiya : ¿ que me dijiste ?

antauri : ¿ no me reconoces seiya ? soy tu medio hermano

seiya : no eso es imposible , sabia que tenia otro hermano pero esta muerto

antauri : te equivocas seiya , siempre te equivocaste , ahora te asesinare

seiya : escucha , no tenemos que hacer esto

antauri : si , si es necesario , ahora sabremos quien es el mas poderoso de los dos hermanos

seiya : que así sea , ¡ GARRAS DE LA VIDA !

antauri : ¡ GARRAS DE LA MUERTE !

los dos caballeros se atacaron entre si , mientras Hades vio como los caballeros se atravesaron con sus garras para saber quien es el que quedaría con vida , los dos caballeros estaban de espaldas esperando para saber quien quedara con vida

continuara...


	20. revelaciones

**revelaciones **

los caballeros de la vida y de la muerte estaban a punto de saber quien quedaría de pie y quien moriría , seiya sentía como las garras de la muerte de su hermano le perforaron el pecho y antauri sentía como las garras de seiya llegaron al centro de su pecho

seiya : antauri , no quiero pelear contigo hermano

antauri : debiste pensar en eso antes seiya ¡ puños sangrientos !

el caballero de la muerte ataca a seiya con sus puños sangrientos mientras seiya lo atacaba con sus meteoros de pegaso , los caballeros se hacían un gran daño pero las armaduras del dios de la vida y el dios de la muerte resistían mucho los golpes de los gladiadores

seiya : ¿ por que me odias ? ¿ a tu propio hermano ?

antauri : te revelare un secreto seiya , fui yo quien cambio la miseria por tu estadía en el orfanato de la fundación kido

seiya : ¿ no fue marin ?

antauri : si las cosas hubieran seguido como deberían ser , en este momento yo cargaría la armadura de pegaso

seiya : ¿ de que estas hablando ?

antauri : cuando nuestros padres murieron , solo uno de nosotros seria llevado a la fundación kido , pero el otro debería morir , desgraciadamente fui un estúpido en perdonarte la vida mientras yo me retorcía en agonía en las mismas llamas del infierno

seiya: yo... no lo sabia , ¿ quieres que te de las gracias ? de acuerdo , te doy las gracias hermano

antauri : no quiero tu gratitud y ahora te voy a matar

ikki : espera antauri , no puedes matar a seiya

antauri : mas basura habladora

ikki : se que sientes al sacrificar un futuro por un hermano menor

antauri : ¿ sabes que siento ? lo dudo mucho

ikki : espera, hace años mi hermano menor shun tendría que haber sido enviado a la isla de la reina de la muerte , pero yo me fui a la isla en su lugar

antauri : otro estúpido , bienvenido al club

ikki : es cierto , mi vida en ese infierno fue peor que la muerte , pude ver como a la única mujer que ame fue asesinada frente a mis ojos por su propio padre y maestro , cuando regrese solo sentía odio hacia todo el mundo , en especial por saori y tatsumi por haber hecho que me pudra en la isla , pero seiya y los demás me perdonaron y ahora somos amigos , si de verdad quieres empezar de nuevo eres perdonado

antauri soltó a seiya y quedo mirando al suelo , los demás no podían creer que la diplomacia de ikki diera resultado , el caballero quedo en silencio pasado los segundos

ikki : ¿ y bien ?

antauri : no matare a seiya

ikki : bien , ese ...

antauri : ¡ los matare a todos ! , ¡ garras de muerte !

el caballero de la muerte ataco a todos los demás con sus garras rasgando sus armaduras de los caballeros haciendo que los caballeros de athena

seiya : espera antauri , no tienes que luchar contra ellos

antauri : no , quiero que sufras como yo sufrí , quiero que sientas tanto dolor como sea humanamente , te daré un castigo peor que la muerte hermano

seiya : no , no te lo permitiré , ¡ cometa de pegaso !

el caballero de la vida ataca con su cometa de pegaso pero antauri lo esquiva con mucha facilidad haciendo que el cometa de pegaso diera contra el trono de zeus

antauri : ¿ a quien intentas atacar hermano ?

seiya ataca a antauri pero el lo atrapa el puño de su hermano y lo arroja contra el suelo , antauri se lanza en picada contra seiya , el caballero de la vida se rueda por el suelo para evitar los golpes de su hermano

antauri : no importa cuanto te moleste hermano , jamas me ganaras

seiya : no... no puedo ser derrotado

antauri : no me digas , ¿ crees poder derrotarme ?

seiya : mientras mi cosmos este encendido podre pelear

antauri : creo que tendré que acabar con esa esperanza tuya hermano

el caballero de la muerte lo toma del cuello y lo lanza contra el suelo , antauri le pisa la cara con mucha brutalidad ,seiya apretar los dientes , pero antes del golpe final , se escucha la voz de saori

saori : ¡ seiya !

seiya : saori vete

el caballero de la muerte se mueve con gran velocidad y atrapa del cuello a saori , los dioses miraban como el caballero de la muerte domino el campo de batalla

Hades : creo que antauri puede derrotar a seiya

el caballero de la muerte mira a saori con un odio profundo , seiya se levanta y mira que antauri apretaba la garganta

seiya :¡ meteoro de pegaso !

el caballero de la vida ataca a antauri y lo arroja contra los pilares del olimpo , antes de que el cuerpo de saori caiga al suelo lo atrapa entre sus brazos , antauri se levanta mientras este se limpiaba el polvo de su armadura

antauri : vaya , veo que sientes cierto afecto por la joven kido

seiya : no dejare que te acerques a saori o mis amigos

antauri : decide quien morirá o quien vivirá

saori : ¿ por que tanto odio a tu propio hermano ?

antauri : cuando entrene en la isla del dios de la muerte fui entrenado para poder soportar cualquier cosa , el frió extremo , el calor , vivir de la tierra y comer cosas que le darían asco hasta a un animal

saori : no puedes matar a tu propio hermano

antauri : si tanto amas a seiya , los enviare al infierno juntos

el dios de la vida se puso delante de saori para poder pelear contra antauri , el caballero de la muerte se preparo para poder eliminar a todos los caballeros y a los dioses

saori : peleare junto a ti seiya

seiya : ¿ no te retractaras ?

saori : no , nunca me daré por vencido

Hades : ¿ que planeas hacer antauri ?

antauri : los matare a todos

Hades : bien hecho

antauri : humanos y dioses , los matare a todos

Hades : ¿ que ? ¿ que dijiste ?

antauri : lo que escuchaste , los matare a todos , humanos , caballeros y dioses

el caballero de la muerte elevo mucho mas su cosmos , Hades quedo impactado al ver el gran poder del caballero de cabellos negro , los dioses miraron como un pilar de energía cosmos oscuro se elevaba mucho mas , seiya miro como su hermano elevo su cosmos a un gran nivel

antauri : prepárense , es hora de morir

continuara...


	21. la ejecución de la muerte

**la ejecución de la muerte **

los dioses y los caballeros no lograban distinguir entre el cosmos de antauri y el de la armadura de la muerte , ellos miraron asombrados como el caballero de la muerte tenia el control del campo de batalla

antauri : bien ¿ quien sera el primero en morir ?

seiya : hermano , por favor deja de hacer esto , no tienes que pelear contra los caballeros

antauri : con el poder de armadura de la muerte seré el dueño del universo , nadie se podrá oponer a mi

saori : escucha antauri , nunca pensé que diría esto pero si tu deseo es hacer daño a los demás no tengo otra opción , debes ser destruido

antauri : ¿ con esa armadura tan débil ? , no lo creo

seiya : ¡ meteoro de pegaso !

saori : ¡ flechas de la guerra !

la diosa y el caballero atacaron a su oponente al mismo tiempo , antauri solo sonrio de forma macabra y atrapo los golpes con las manos

antauri : ¿es todo lo que tienen ? , puños sangrientos

el caballero de la muerte logra acertar el golpe a su hermano y a la diosa athena , cuando voltea , ikki lo ataco con una gran fuerza pero el caballero de la muerte lo esquiva

shun : tormenta nebular

hyoga : ¡ explosión de aurora !

shiryu : ¡ dragón ascendente !

los caballeros atacaron al mismo tiempo , pero antauri mira como el dios del infierno trataba de salir , el caballero de la muerte se le pone en frente para desafiar a los dioses

antauri : no te iras a ningún lado Hades

Hades : a un lado estúpido

antauri : es hora que el dios del infierno regrese a donde pertenece

sirha : ¡ antauri !

antauri : ¿ quien demonios eres tu ?

sirha : soy sirha , el dios de la vida y ahora me toca pelear a mi

el dios de a vida deja a un lado su túnica celeste y mira al caballero de la muerte , antauri comienza a liberar un cosmos realmente aterrador a los ojos de Hades

antauri : prepárate , por que no tendré piedad , ¡ garras sangrientas !

el caballero de la muerte ataco con sus garras sangrientas al dios de la vida pero sirha la atrapa como si nada , antauri quedo impactado al ver como el dios atrapo su ataque mas poderoso

sirha : no me extraña que atrape tu ataque , tus poderes están basados únicamente en la fuerza bruta sin tener en cuenta una estrategia para el futuro , es por eso que esta pelea termino antes de empezar

antauri : ¿ de que estas hablando ?

sirha : tu maestro te entreno para usar únicamente los puños , nunca usas la cabeza

antauri : cállate

sirha :tus tácticas se basan en la fuerza bruta es por eso que te derrote antes de empezar a pelear , ¡ cometa celestial !

el dios de la vida logra acertar con el cometa celestial en el torso de antauri , cuando sirha se propone a terminar con la vida de antauri , seiya lo detiene

sirha : descuida seiya , me encargare de que no sufra

seiya : no sirha , yo luchare contra antauri

sirha : como quieras

el caballero de la vida se levanta para poder pelear contra su propio hermano , mientras antauri se ponía de pie para poder terminar la pelea

seiya : prefiero que mi hermano muera en mis manos a que otro lo mate

antauri : esa misericordia tuya sera el clavo de tu tumba

Hades : antauri , quiero que sufra

antauri : si maestro

sirha : este tipo esta loco , hace solo unos minutos intento desafiar a Hades

antauri : tal vez todos estamos locos , yo me volvi loco después de abandonar a mi hermano , pero me repondré cuando vea su cuerpo sin vida a mis pies

seiya : eso no pasara , ¡ cometa de pegaso !

el caballero de la vida ataca a su hermano pero este atrapa el cometa con sus manos , cuando lo ataca con una patada certera al rostro , seiya retrocede unos metros por el impacto de la patada de antauri

antauri : debiste dejar que ese dios me matara

seiya : no gracias , nunca me doy por vencida

el caballero de la vida empezó a mover los brazos para preparar sus meteoros de pegaso pero el caballero de la muerte no entendía que hacia su hermano

seiya : ¡ dame tu fuerza pegaso !

antauri : ¿ no lo entiendes verdad ? , puños sangrientos

los caballeros estrellaron sus puños pero antauri los envía a la velocidad de la luz , seiya tenia problemas para poder verlos , el caballero de la vida usa un truco que sirha le enseño para cegar a su oponente , cuando antauri cierra los ojos , seiya le llena el cuerpo con los meteoros de pegaso derribando al caballero de la muerte

antauri : _no , esto no puede ser , no pude ver sus puños _

seiya : anda hermano , ridete y no tendré que matarte

antauri : no hermano , no me mataras

seiya : ¿ que dices ?

antauri : por mas que odie usar mi poder secreto , me has obligado

seiya : ¿ poder secreto ?

antauri : ahora lo veras seiya , desearas estar muerto

seiya : ¿ que estas haciendo ?

el caballero de la muerte comenzo a mover sus brazos similar a seiya cuando hace los meteoros de pegaso , pero sus puños se envolvieron en unas llamas negras , el caballero de la muerte estaba preparado para atacar , cuando mira a seiya y el caballero de la vida lo mira , antauri cambia su blanco hacia saori

antauri : ¡ ejecución de la muerte !

el caballero de la muerte lanza todos sus puños a saori pero seiya se pone en frente recibiendo la ejecución de la muerte de su hermano , cuando el caballero sintió como las llamas negras quemaron todo su cuerpo , seiya cae de rodillas mirando el rostro de antauri

seiya : ¿ que... ¿ que es este fuego ?

antauri : ¿ recuerdas que te dije que tu misericordia seria tu perdición ? , estas sufriendo por la ejecución de la muerte

seiya :¿ que es eso ?

antauri : te estas envenenando lenta y dolorosamente

saori : no , podremos curarte

antauri : no lo creo , la única forma de que seiya se cure es que yo decida absorber el veneno

saori : descuida seiya yo te cuidare

antauri : Hades , seiya esta derrotado , es hora que que destruyamos todo el mundo

Hades : lo hiciste bien antauri , ahora me encargare de los demas caballero

antauri : déjeme a mi hermano , es hora que sufra lo que yo sufri

el caballero de la vida sentía como sus órganos fallaban , saori lo tenia en sus brazos mientras que sus amigos estaban heridos por los ataque de los dioses , antauri preparo su golpe de gracia para arrebatar el alma de seiya

antauri : un ultimo golpe y adiós dolor

continuara...


	22. la salvación de mi hermano

**la salvación de mi hermano **

el caballero de la muerte avanzo paso a paso preparando su " garra roba almas " , mientras seiya se desvanecía lentamente por la ejecución de la muerte , saori lo ataco pero antauri lo esquivo y la golpea con un rodillazo en el estomago

antauri : tanto tiempo espere mi venganza , ahora probare el dulce néctar de la venganza

seiya : ¡ dame tu fuerza pegaso !

el caballero salta pero antauri trata de robar su alma , saori toma al caballero de la muerte por la espalda , cuando el joven de cabellos negros la golpea los demas caballeros tratan de ayudarla pero antauri los barre con los puños sangrientos , mientras seiya se monto en su pegaso

antauri : ¿ crees escapar al poder de la muerte ?

el caballero de la muerte invoca una pantera alada para perseguir a seiya , cuando antauri se eleva a los cielos , una flecha dorada logra impactar en la bestia felina haciendo que esta comience a volverse mas lenta , antauri salta sobre el cuerpo de seiya y los dos caen por los aires intercambiando puñetazos , mientras los dos caian chocaron contra el techo del templo de zeus , luego contra las columnas y rodaron por las grandes escaleras

antauri : te dije que no hay forma de huir de la muerte hermano

seiya : antauri , no tienes que hacer esto

el caballero de la vida miro a los caballeros que estaban boca abajo sin reaccionar , seiya se levanto pero antauri lo ataca con sus puños sangrientos , el caballero de la vida sentina los poderosos puños de su hermano

seiya : no... no puedo perder isa , no perderé

antauri : escucha hermano , una vez que te robe tu alma no seras mas que un cadáver viviente

seiya : no , elevare mi cosmos hasta el infinito

Hades : acabalo ahora

seiya : ¡ meteoro de pegaso !

el caballero de la vida ataca a su hermano pero este atrapa todos los meteoros de pegaso , antauri lo ataca con sus puños sangrientos lanzando a su hermano contra las columnas de oro , el cuerpo de seiya las traspasa a todas rodando por el suelo

antauri : ni siquiera los dioses sobreviven a esa paliza

seiya : jamas me derrotaras , jure que protegería a athena con mi vida

antauri : eres un necio seiya

seiya : no importa , nada importa ¡ dame tu fuerza pegaso !

antauri : ¿ aun acercándose tu muerte sigues desafiándome ?

el caballero de la muerte no tiene otra opción , cuando seiya lo ataca con sus puños , antauri lo esquiva y le clava sus garras roba en el corazón , haciendo que seiya perdiera su alma cayendo de rodillas

antauri : ni los dioses sobreviven sin su alma

cuando el caballero de la muerte se da la vuelta mira a los ojos de seiya y estos estaban con un tono negro profundo , como si estuviera ciego , cuando camina de nuevo hasta donde estaba Hades recibe un meteoro en la espalda

antauri : ¡¿ que ?! ¡ imposible !

seiya : ¡ athena !

el caballero de la muerte mira asombrado como seiya se ponía de pie mientras arrastraba sus pies para seguir luchando , antauri sintió algo en su pecho , algo que nunca había sentido

antauri :_ es increíble , nadie posee esa voluntad , tengo que admitir que la voluntad de mi hermano es inquebrantable _, ¿ como sigues de pie hermano ?

seiya : mientras mi cosmos este encendido , seguir peleando

antauri : tu valor es encomendable , pero no te llevara a ningún lado

seiya : no importa , jamas dejare que alguien como tu domine el mundo

antauri : entiende seiya , sin tu alma es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mueras

seiya : en esos minutos podre derrotarte

antauri : bien me harte , ¡ acabemos con esto !

seiya : ¡ Choque Rodante de Pegaso !

antauri : ¿ que es eso ?

seiya golpea a antauri con el choque redoblante de pegaso directo en el cuerpo enviando a su hermano a los pies de la escalera del templo de zeus , antauri estaba impactado por el poder de seiya , el caballero de la vida cae de rodillas mientras tocia sangre que salia de a montón

antauri : el momento de tu muerte se acerca hermano

seiya : no... no... no puedo moverme

antauri : te confesare algo

Hades : acaba con ese caballero antauri , es una orden

antauri : no , seiya ya gano esta pelea antes de empezarla

Hades : ¿ de que demonios hablas ?

antauri : el amor que siente mi hermano por saori es lo que le da la fuerza , es el oponente mas noble de todos

Hades : ¿ que quieres decir con eso ?

antauri : que no hay forma de derrotar a seiya , el se levantara siempre que lo derriben

Hades : antauri , te ordeno que lo mates

antauri : no puedo matar a mi hermano después de esa prueba de fuerza y valor , eso no es ser un caballero

Hades : ¿ debo considerar eso como un acto de traición ?

antauri : has lo que quieras , pero no tocaras a mi hermano

Hades : si matas a seiya ahora te perdonare

antauri : primero tendrás que acabar conmigo Hades

Hades : destruyan al traidor

los dioses omega atacaron a antauri pero el solo bajo los brazos mientras recibida los poderosos golpes de zeus y poseidon , Hades miro como antauri no se defendía , en el ultimo golpe antauri atrapa los puños de zeus y poseidos entre sus manos

antauri : _seiya perdóname por favor , se que no fui el mejor hermano de todos pero quiero que sepas que te ayudare a vencer al mal _

seiya :_ antauri no tienes que hacer eso _

antauri : _deja que se abran tus ojos seiya ya que los míos se cerraran _

seiya : antauri no lo hagas

el caballero de la muerte apretó los puños de los dioses para poder dar el golpe final y terminar con esta locura , antauri apretó sus ojos y sentía las validas lagrimas que caían de su rostro

antauri : " explota cosmos "

el cosmos del caballero de la muerte exploto llevando consigo a los dioses que quedaron en estado de animación suspendida , seiya miro como el cuerpo sin vida de antauri cayo sobre los brazos de saori , ella miro al caballero de la muerte que se sacrifico por su hermano

saori : antauri ¿ por que ?

antauri : porque es deber de los caballeros el luchar por la diosa athena y por el bien del mundo

saori : conseguiste mi perdón antauri

antauri : ¿ y el de mi hermano ?

seiya : lo tienes ... hermano

antauri : ahora puedo morir en paz

el caballero de la muerte cerro los ojos con una sonrisa sobre su rostro y las lagrimas sobre sus ojos , saori comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas por el caballero , la diosa le beso suavemente la frente , mientras que seiya se preparaba para pelear contra el dios que mato a su hermano mayor

continuara...


	23. las armaduras desaparecen

**las armaduras desaparecen **

Hades : bueno , como antauri termino con su trabajo tendré que destruirlos yo mismo

seiya : Hades , te derrotare sin importar cuanto me cueste la vida

Hades : ¿ como lo haras seiya ? , sin tu alma es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mueras

mientras el dios del inframundo se acercaba al caballero de la vida , un resplandor lunar y un golpe de cometa lo golpean en el pecho , cuando Hades se da vuelta mira a los dos caballeros celestiales que cayeron de espaldas a seiya

shiva : maldito , ahora sentirás la ira de los caballeros celestiales

harha : y ni creas que te tendremos piedad por ser un dios

Hades : mas basura , que refrescante

shiva : ¡ resplandor lunar !

la joven de cabellos rubios ataca al dios del inframundo con todo su poder , pero Hades lo atrapa y cuando se da vueltas tenia al caballero de armadura naranja de espaldas a el , harha lo ataca con sus puños de fuego golpeando con fuerza el cuerpo del dios

harha : como lo sospeche

shiva : ¿ que dices ?

harha : el oráculo tenia razón , jamas le podremos ganar , Hades esta jugando con nosotros

shiva : descuida , tengo algo para que juegue

la joven de armadura amarilla ataca al dios con toda su velocidad , mientras los dos cambiaban los puñetazos pero Hades usa sus llamas malditas para golpear a shiva , ella da un giro hacia atras y Hades sigue peleando contra el caballero de la sabiduría , harha lo atacaba con todo lo que tenia pero no le hacia nada

Hades : no importa lo que hagan , jamas me vencerás

harha : eso esta por verse ¡ agujero negro !

el caballero de armadura naranja creo un agujero negro para poder atacar al dios , pero este lo esquiva con facilidad y lo ataca con un puño encendido en llamas , el golpe impacta en el pecho de harha haciendo que su armadura sea perforada por el golpe

shiva : ¡ harha ! , ¿ estas bien ?

harha : shiva se que no es el mejor momento para decirte esto pero ...

shiva : ¿ pero que ?

harha : el hecho de que peleara por ti varias veces yo...

shiva : ¿ que tratas de decirme ?

harha : lo que trato de decirte es que yo... tu . tu me gustas shiva

shiva : bueno , tu también me gustas y mucho

harha : genial , ahora mi alma esta en paz

los caballero se prepararon para atacar al dios del infierno pero seiya se puso de pie para pelear al lado de sus amigos , seiya a pesar de estar herido decidieron seguir con el plan original

shiva : seiya , no puedes pelear asi , es muy peligroso

harha : no te esfuerces , el orgullo de seiya es muy grande como para darse por vencido

seiya : gracias harha

harha : de nada ...asesino de dioses

los caballeros celestiales se pusieron en guardia para atacar al dios , Hades miro a los tres caballeros celestiales , luego miro a los caballeros de armadura divina cuando cerro los ojos y los abrió hizo explotar su cosmos para arrasar con todos los caballeros , cuando seiya abrió los ojos Hades estaba con su espada desenfundada

Hades : todo termina aqui seiya

el dios del infierno toma su espada para poder asesinar a seiya , cuando se lanza con todo su cuerpo contra el caballero siente como la espada penetra la carne hasta el fondo , pero cuando seiya abre los ojos antauri estaba con la espada de Hades atravesada en su cuerpo

Hades : ¡ antauri ! ¿ crei que estabas muerto ?

antauri : eso es porque eres estúpido

el caballero de la muerte tomo la hoja de la espada y la atrajo mas a su cuerpo mientras Hades miraba atemorizado como antauri parecía estar dispuesto a terminar con el y su vida para siempre

Hades : suéltame miserable

antauri : es hora de mi retribución

Hades : ¿ estas loco ? ¡ nos mataras !

antauri : corrección , nos mataremos

el caballero de la muerte concentro todo su cosmos y se llevo gran parte del poder de Hades consigo al otro mundo , el cosmos de antauri exploto dañando severamente el cuerpo de Hades

Hades : es un maldito

el caballero de la muerte cayo al suelo de espaldas con los ojos abiertos mientras el dios noto que en su mirada había tanto odio como piedad , esa extraña mezcla de emociones confundieron al caballero de la muerte

Hades : ese maldito me daño bastante

seiya : ¡ meteoro de pegaso !

shiva : ¡ resplandor lunar !

harha : ¡ golpe de fuego !

los tres caballero celestiales combinaron sus poderes para hacertar un golpe letal en la armadura de Hades , el dios fue enviado contra el templo de zeus , al romper las columnas del templo este se cae encima del dios del infierno

seiya : lo logramos , lo derrotamos

harha : no lo creo , eso solo fue un golpe de suerte

shiva : a veces pienso que te gusta arruinar los momentos

los caballeros vieron como el dios movía los escombros cuando vieron un enorme pilar de energía maligna y al dios que levitaba sobre el con la ira de todo su alma

harha : vaya , el que no se equivoca tenia razón , vaya sorpresa

shiva : me cansa tu sarcasmo

Hades : insolentes , es hora que los caballeros se extingan permanentemente

el dios creo una onda expansiva con su cosmos y arraso con todo a su paso , cuando se acerca a seiya una flecha dorada se incrusta en el cuerpo del dios

Hades :¿ que demonios es esto ?

pèrsefone : ¿ te olvidaste de mi verdad Hades ? , seiya ¿ estas bien ?

seiya : las armaduras se volvieron polvo

Hades : ¿ como pelearas sin tu armadura humano ?

el dios había deshecho las armaduras celestiales , las armaduras divinas , las doradas , de plata y bronce ; ahora no había mas armaduras en el mundo , los caballeros estaban sin armaduras para pelear contra el dios del inframundo

seiya : jamas me daré por vencido ¡ dame tu fuerza pegaso !

Hades : que comience el show jajajaja

continuara...


	24. ¡ saint seiya !

**¡ saint seiya !**

Hades había hecho polvo las armaduras de los caballeros para poder destruir a seiya , el caballero de la vida se levanto con sus amigos junto a el , seiya aun tenia esa fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable

Hades : jajaja ,quieres desafiarme sabiendo que no tiene su armadura

seiya : ¿ que es la armadura Hades ?

Hades : ¿ de que hablas ?

seiya : la armadura es solo para proteger el cuerpo , la verdadera fuerza viene de mi interior

Hades : bonitas palabras chico pero ahora empieza la batalla

el dios del inframundo ataca a seiya quien apenas podía ponerse de pie , shiva y harha se ponen en frete y frenan al dios sosteniendo sus hombros , pèrsefone le lanza una flecha dorada a Hades pero este quita a los caballeros y atrapa la flecha dorada con sus manos

Hades : ¿ crees que una flecha dorada me derrotara ?

seiya : ¡ Hades ! , recibe los meteoros de pegaso

el caballero ataco al dios con sus puños pero Hades esquiva con mucha rapidez los meteoros de seiya , el joven sentía como si su cuerpo pesara cada vez mas , sin saberlo ikki lo ataca con las alas llameantes del fénix , Hades gira para el lado de ikki

Hades : ¿ ustedes también quieren morir ?

hyoga : ¡ polvo de diamantes !

shiryu : ¡ el golpe del drogan !

shun : ¡ tormenta nebular !

el dios esquiva con mucha facilidad , cuando pone sus pies en el suelo shiva lo ataca con un resplandor lunar , el dios atrapa el puño de la joven de cabellos rubios , harha se pone de pie para rescatar a la joven

harha : ¡ shiva !

el joven atrapa a Hades antes de que matara a la joven , el caballero de la sabiduría forcejea con el dios para lograr liberar a la joven

harha : no dejare que le pongas las manos encima

Hades : ja , no me digas

el caballero ataca con sus puños al dios haciendo que el mismo Hades retroceda hacia atras , los caballeros atacaron al mismo tiempo pero Hades atrapa los puños de los dos , cuando voltea saori lo ataca por la espalda y Hades le lanza a los dos caballeros

seiya : no te lo perdonare Hades

Hades : ¿ que ...¿ que rayos es eso ?

seiya estaba brillando con fuerza , Hades no creía que la armadura de sagitario estaba cubriendo su cuerpo , el mismo dios sintió un frió muy humano recorriendo su cuerpo

Hades : no , imposible que una armadura sobreviviera

seiya : ¡ cometa de pegaso !

el caballero de sagitario ataco a Hades con suma fuerza pero el dios atrapo el puño con mucha dificultad , mientras los dos forcejeaban con el puño y la palma , el dios sentia como el cosmos de seiya le quemaba la palma de la mano , el dios enojado lo arroja contra los escombros del templo ; en el aire seiya logra armarse con la flecha dorada de sagitario

seiya : ¡ Hades! recibe la flecha de la justicia

Hades : onda infernal

cuando seiya dispara la flecha de sagitario , Hades lanza con su cosmos una barrera de energía que desintegra la flecha antes de llegar a su blanco , seiya no lo podía creer , Hades volvió a atacar y desintegro la armadura dorada de sagitario

seiya : la armadura de sagitario se desintegro

Hades : ¿ y te sorprende ? escucha ahora sin tu armadura nada me impedirá matarte seiya

seiya : ¡ ven armadura de plata !

Hades : ¿ hay mas ? , esta bien esperare

seiya se vistió con la armadura de plata y ataco al dios del inframundo , Hades lo esquiva y le aparece por detrás , con una llave al cuello atrapa a seiya y lo avienta con suma fuerza al suelo , saori despierta y ve como Hades castigaba al caballero de la vida

saori : seiya...

el dios seguía castigando al caballero de la vida , con un ultimo pisotón destroza la armadura de plata , seiya sentía como los fragmentos se incrustaron en su cuerpo , el caballero lanzaba gritos de dolor mientras el dios reía

Hades : anda , llama a tu armadura de bronce

seiya : no importa que armadura vista , no me daré por vencido

el caballero llamo a su ultima armadura , la armadura de bronce de pegaso , seiya apenas podía respirar , Hades lo ataco con un talón de mano al pecho de seiya y lo toma del casco , con sus fuertes dedos apretó la cabeza de seiya hasta que el casco se agrieto y se partió en mil pedazos

Hades : tal vez vencieras a Apolo pero yo soy mucho mas poderoso

seiya : yo jure que te derrotaría cueste lo que cueste

Hades : ¡ eres un maldito estúpido !

el dios tomo del cuello a seiya y se elevo con mucha velocidad a los cielos y lo arroja con suma fiereza al suelo , mientras el dios veía como seiya caía el pegaso lo atrapo en su lomo e intento escapar

Hades : no escaparas seiya

seiya : ¿ pegaso ? ¿ eres tu ?

Hades : animal del demonio

el dios sigue al pegaso hasta que el animal llego a la tierra , seiya bajo y se puso en la postura de pelea , Hades estaba sorprendido por la voluntad de seiya

seiya : huye pegaso , te juro que te debo muchas manzanas por salvarme

el caballo alado despego pero Hades no se molesto en seguirlo , el dios ataco al caballero con suma velocidad que seiya no pudo percibir

Hades : no te molestes seiya , mis golpes van mas allá de la velocidad de la luz

seiya : no , imposible

Hades : nada es imposible cuando eres un dios

el dios ataco a seiya con un golpe final , pero en el ultimo mili segundo un resplandor celeste toma a seiya y lo saca del campo de batalla

seiya : sirha , gracias

Hades : ¿ viniste a ayudar a tu estudiante ?

sirha : tal vez no pueda derrotarte , pero seiya si lo hará por que el es el caballero celestial de la vida

Hades : ¿ no me digas ? ¿ le ofreces la ayuda a tu estudiante ?

sirha : no le ofrezco ayuda , le ofrezco poder

el dios de la vida llamo a una armadura muy especial para que seiya la use a su favor , el caballero de pegaso miro como una caja que cayo de las estrellas mismas

seiya : ¿ que hay en esa caja ?

sirha : la salvación muchacho , la salvación

Hades : no , el no puede usar esa armadura , el no es un dios

sirha : pero yo si , por lo tanto tengo el poder de autorizarlo a usar la legendaria armadura de zeus

Hades : ¡ NO TE LO PERMITIR !

sirha : seiya , vístete

los dioses se enfrentaron en una batalla sangrienta cambiando sus puños , seiya se arrastro hasta la caja , al abrirla vio una armadura que parecía de vidrio y brillaba como las estrellas , cuando seiya puso su dedo indice encima de la armadura esta se aferro con fuerza al cuerpo de seiya , mientras los dioses peleaban , seiya le lanzo un super meteoro de pegaso que arraso con el cuerpo de Hades

Hades : no imposible

seiya : es hora que te derrote Hades

Hades : no puedes usarla , ¿ quien demonios te crees que eres ?

seiya : mi nombre es saint seiya y soy el caballero de pegaso y santo protector de athena

la armadura del dios zeus le permitió a seiya usarla por su devoción al deber de los dioses , ahora la pelea final estaba por empezar

continuara...


	25. ¡ pegaso hasta el final !

**¡ pegaso hasta el final !**

seiya quien portaba la armadura de zeus estaba listo para pelear contra el dios del inframundo , los dos se miraron con mirada desafiante , mientras los demás miraban a seiya con la armadura de las mismas estrellas

Hades : parece que la armadura de zeus te a elegido como su defensor

seiya : como te dije antes , no es la armadura la que vale es el guerrero

Hades : es hora de acabar con esa teoría tuya seiya

el dios ataco al caballero con una velocidad increíble pero seiya logro retener el golpe de Hades con su mano , el dios estaba mas sorprendido por seiya quien supero la velocidad de la luz

seiya : cálmate o te arranco el brazo

Hades : ¿ como te moviste tan rápido ?

seiya : por que ahora mi velocidad y fuerza son superiores a las tuyas Hades

el dios intento arremeter con un puñetazo peor el caballero lo esquiva y lo ataca con los meteoros de pegaso , el cuerpo de Hades sale despedido mientras seiya seguía bombardeando el cuerpo de Hades , el dios del infierno cayo a tierra mientras los meteoros que se movían mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz hacían polvo su cuerpo

Hades : no , esto no puede ser , ningún mortal puede superar mi poder

seiya : date por vencido Hades jamas me ganaras

Hades : canalla , te arrancare la lengua

el dios ataco al caballero que seguía teniendo la postura de los meteoros de pegaso , Hades decide usar sus golpes de fuego para derrotar a seiya , el caballero solto un escupitajo y encaro al dios , los dos lanzaron sus puños con suma velocidad , los dos chocaron sus puños para saber quien era el mas fuerte , mientras los dos puños colisionaban la energía generada era igual a la del sol explotando, la estática partia la tierra , los rayos quebraban los cielos

Hades : rindete seiya , no podrás soportar mas tiempo

seiya : mientras mi cosmos este encendido jamas dejare de combatir

los dos seguían intercambiando sus puños pero seiya estaba confiado de dar su golpe final , el caballero de la vida reunio todo su cosmos para poder lanzar el golpe final , Hades estaba mirando con asombro como seiya reunió todo su cosmos

seiya : ¡ arpón de pegaso celestial !

el caballero de la vida se lanzo con todo su cosmos para poder derrotar a su oponente , cuando seiya logra acercar el arpón contra el pecho de Hades este es arrojado de la cima del monte olimpo y cayo a las profundidades del averno

seiya : lo logre , lo derrote

el caballero bajo al suelo para levantar a sus compañeros caídos , cuando reunió su poco cosmos que le quedaba logro hacer reaccionar a sus amigos , seiya ve que saori aun con trozos de la armadura dorada pegada a su cuerpo lo estaba esperando , el caballero no dudo en acercarse

saori : ¿ todo termino caballero de la vida ?

seiya : claro que si , todo se termino saori

saori : sabes , la batalla me lastimo un poco ¿ te molestaría si me ayudas ?

el caballero cargo en sus brazos a saori mientras ella se aferraba al cuerpo de seiya , los demás caballero estaban poniéndose de pie para recibir al campeon que acabo con Hades

ikki : bueno caballero de la vida , te felicito

seiya : me alegro que estén bien amigos míos

shun : estamos bien seiya , lo lograste amigo

seiya : no lo habria hecho sin ustedes

harha : estoy de acuerdo , ahora que todos estamos reunidos creo que tenemos que salir de este lugar antes de que los dioses nos echen a patadas

shiva : supongo que no me darás las gracias por salvar tu vida ¿ verdad ?

seiya : shiva tiene razón ¿ puedo sugerirte algo ?

harha : shiva yo... quisiera preguntarte si tu quieres ir a ... ya sabes

seiya : lo que trata de decir es que si tu quieres ir a cenar con el

shiva : claro que si , pasa por mi a las ocho

harha : claro , esta bien... espero que te ...

el caballero de la sabiduría quedo mudo al ver algo que estaba de espaldas a sus amigos , shiva se sorprendió de la cara de miedo e ira de harha , cuando la joven se da vueltas para ver lo que altero a harha , shiva recibe un flechazo negro en medio del pecho , harha mira como Hades asesino a la joven de armadura amarilla

harha : ¡ shiva ! , maldito ella no podía hacer ningún movimiento

Hades : consejo gratis muchacho , jamas cantes victoria antes de tiempo

harha : miserable , jamas te lo perdonare

el caballero de la sabiduría ataca a Hades pero este le lanza otra flecha negra , los caballero estaban atónitos viendo a Hades en frente de ellos

seiya : no imposible yo te mate

Hades : pues parece que no lo hiciste bien seiya

el dios enfadado atenta contra los caballeros , ellos resultan heridos por los ataques de Hades , seiya trata de luchar pero cosmos estaba muy bajo para poder pelear contra el dios del infierno

Hades : ahora que tu cosmos esta bajo , nada me impedirá matarte seiya

el dios ataco a seiya con sus puños en llamas , a pesar de la armadura de zeus que portaba el caballero sentía todos los golpes del dios

seiya : _¿ como es posible que soportara el arpón celestial ?_

Hades : ¿ que pasa seiya ? ¿ estas cansado ?

seiya : amigos si me escuchan , denme un poco de su cosmos para acabar con Hades

Hades : deja de hablar solo

el dios ataca de nuevo con sus puños pero sin saberlo , los caballero le daban a seiya lo que le restaba de su cosmos , el dios castigaba a seiya con todo su corazón , mientras seiya gritaba por los puños , Hades lo toma del cuello y lo lanza a la tierra de los humanos

seiya : ¡ se los suplico amigos ! , ¡ denme su cosmos para poder derrotar a Hades !

los caballero de todo el mundo escucharon a través de su cosmos las palabras de seiya y ellos comenzaron a enviar su cosmos para ayudar a seiya , los caballero dorados de santuario , los caballeros de plata de oriente y los caballeros de bronce desde sus tierras de entrenamiento

Hades : acabare contigo seiya , ¡ puños de fuego !

el dios ataco a seiya para darle el golpe de gracia , cuando estaba a punto de acercar el puño , el caballero de la vida atrapa el golpe de Hades , el dios del inframundo miro como el cosmos de seiya creció enormemente

Hades : no , esto es imposible si hace solo unos instantes no tenia ese poder

seiya : es hora de que termine con esto

Hades : ¿ que ?

seiya : esta es mi nueva habilidad , ¡ tormenta de pegaso !

el caballero se lanzo a los cielos y con gran fiereza guió a las estrellas a bombardear el cuerpo de Hades , el dios sentía como el peso de las mismas estrellas golpeaba su corazón negro y frió , seiya siguió con la misma técnica hasta que finalmente Hades cayo derrotado , seiya bajo a la tierra para ver el cuerpo de Hades quien era arrastrado por unas sombras negras al infierno , seiya elevo su cosmos para poder purificar el planeta y volver todo a la normalidad , los dioses se recuperaron y vieron llegar al caballero que estaba deshecho

seiya : listo , se ha terminado

zeus : gracias humano , dime ¿ que puede hacer este padre por ti ?

seiya : ¿ que quiere decir ?

poseidon : te concederemos un deseo , el que tu quieras

seiya : bueno , quiero una cosa

zeus : lo que quieras

seiya : quiero que por favor revivas a harha y a shiva , sin ellos no lo hubiera logrado

zeus : como desees

el gran dios padre fue hasta donde estaba los caballeros y retiro las flechas negras devolviendo la vida a sus caballero celestiales , ellos se levantaron y le dieron las gracias a los dos por ayudarlo , el caballero vio a la diosa que se acercaba

saori : ¿ ahora que seiya ?

seiya : a casa saori , a casa

el caballero llamo a su fiel pegaso para poder bajar del monte olimpo , el joven de ojos chocolate se subió y le extendió la mano a la delicada dama que tenia en frente , cuando ella subio , seiya vio a sus amigos

ikki : anda y ve seiya

hyoga : siempre estaremos contigo

shun : somos amigos

shiryu : y nunca estaremos lejos

el caballero acento con la cabeza y salio a todo galope del monte olimpo , cuando llego a las nubes , saori estaba mirando el rostro de seiya , el joven le dio un tierno beso en los labios y saori quedo dormida junto a seiya

saori : tus latidos son muy relajantes seiya

el joven se perdió en el cielo con su pegaso mientras sus amigos lo saludaban desde la tierra , los caballero dorados le dedicaron un saludo cuando paso por santuario , el caballero miro con orgullo el cielo esperando su próximo desafió , porque cuando termina una historia empieza otra

**fin...**

**espero que les halla gustado , la próxima sera los dos fic que estaban esperando " ¿ si fuera al revés ?" y " el dios dragón "**

**nota autor : un gran agradecimiento a los siguientes seguidores **

**ss love **

**seipegasus**

** saint kira 123 **

**Max player 2014**

**amon 05**

**nota autor 2 : la " tormenta de pegaso " es algo que se me ocurrio unos segundos antes de escribir " meteoros de pegaso " , para mi le quedo mejor la " tormenta de pegaso " , si les gusto haganmelo saber **

**se despide kennedy 007 hasta la próxima entrega **


End file.
